Halloween Bloodbath 2011
by Valkryie Cullen
Summary: Halloween is quickly approaching, but an evil foe is turning countries into vampires. And not the pleasant kind of vampires. What can be done to stop it?
1. The Beginning

I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. This fanfic was mostly inspired by the Christmas Bloodbath of 2010, plus the fact that vampires have become really big in pop culture. The pairings are multiple and as a warning, slight OOCness by the countries.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Halloween Bloodbath 2011<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Beginning<p>

_October 29, 2011_

Most crises begin with a simple mistake.

Norway twirled a small wooden wand between his fingers as he leafed through the worn book in his lap. He was sitting on a wharf, with a simple lunch spread up in front of him just before the water's edge. He bit into a small loaf of bread before setting it back down, continuing to flip through the book.

"I'd forgotten about some of these spells," he spoke aloud to himself. He shook his head and sighed. "Some of these are downright ridiculous…_Trylleformel mot ringorm_?" Norway scoffed in disgust. "You'll need more than a chanting spell to get rid of **ringworm**, of all things…"

He flipped to the next page, and stopped. He squirmed uncomfortably at the spell listed here. "_For de elskovssyke_…"

It meant 'for the lovesick'. This was a _love spell_.

Norway snapped the book shut. He had no use for love spells. There wasn't anyone he _wanted_ to love in a romantic way. Long ago it had been different, but now he wasn't interested in relationships.

"_Norge!"_

Denmark's face abruptly came to mind, but Norway forcefully shook the image away. He may have been married to Denmark—and had _done things_ with him—but things weren't like that now. He couldn't allow himself to fall again.

Scoffing, Norway flipped the book back open. It opened right back to the same page. "_Faen_," he hissed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He _didn't_ need a love spell! And even if he _was_ in love, the person in question was always in love with him!

…But. But Norway couldn't help it. He was oddly curious about this…he supposed.

_I'll just read it out loud,_ he decided. _Nothing is going to happen_.

Still twirling the stick wand between his fingers, Norway focused on the page. "_Skriv med eget blod på et rødt eple: Orsa forsa forsma. Gi det til den elskede slik at det blir spist og denne blir snart grepet at kjærlighet igjen. Who_ would eat an apple covered in blood?" he demanded. Shuddering, he moved on. "_Skriv på en brødbit: S iopg f g samme—__**FAEN**_!"

Norway yelped in pain as a splinter from the wand jabbed into his index finger. He threw the wand aside and clutched at his bleeding finger. With his free hand he was able to yank the offending splinter out with one tug, but the force of the tug caused more blood to leak out. Some drops dripped onto his loaf of bread.

Swearing, Norway sucked on his finger as his leg involuntarily kicked forward. Right before his eyes his lunch fell into the water and quickly began to sink. All the while, the accursed book that had started this remained safe in his lap!

"I'm having the worst day ever," he fumed to himself.

* * *

><p>…<em>Magic. He could feel it pulsating in the air. It didn't feel like a summoning spell, but the force of magic was still strong. <em>

_His eyes…the world was murky. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't need to. His body was so weak, and there was an ever-encompassing sensation robbing his body of logical thought._

_Hunger. He was hungry, so hungry…his body needed nourishment. But what…what sort of nourishment?_

_In the water in front of him, objects were falling to the ocean floor. He saw something…it looked like a rock, but maybe…maybe…_

_He reached out, but could barely grasp the object. It squished and felt soggy in his fist. But he didn't care. He slammed the thing against his mouth and took a bite._

_Bread…maybe. It was soggy and wet and didn't taste like much of anything. But he ate of the bread ravenously, wanting and needing to abate this hunger._

…_Copper. As he sucked on the bread he could taste copper on the surface. It confused him. Did someone not cook this properly in a copper pan? No…no. It wasn't copper._

_It was __**blood**__._

_All at once his world came to life. The water looked less murky and he could see farther. He knew it was because of the blood, but the bread didn't have a lot on it. Pitifully he sucked on the bread in his mouth as hard as he could, but the flavor had dissipated. With the taste of blood gone, the gnawing hunger resurfaced, and the world became darker._

_That was it. He knew what he had to do. Simple food wasn't enough to sustain him. Blood had given him a boost and he needed more._

_Frantically, he swam to the surface of the water, his mind chanting the same phrase over and over again._

_I need blood, I need blood, __**I NEED BLOOD!**_

* * *

><p>Norway sighed in exasperation, and snapped the book shut. "I might as well go home. My lunch is gone…"<p>

The water ruptured in front of him. Norway gasped loudly and scrambled back as two rotted hands and arms slapped the ground in front of him. His jaw dropped in horror as a rotted body burst of the water and onto land, blazing red eyes staring straight at him. "_**H-HVA FAEN**_?"

The body—_zombie_ he supposed—stood up. His clothes were rotted and tattered, but they definitely looked dated. Blazing red eyes stared at Norway. He recognized the armor on the thing's chest, and his heart leapt into his throat. This was a _Viking_-zombie!

Norway jumped up as well and clasped his hands together. "Who are you? Did I summon you accidentally?"

The zombie-thing grinned at Norway. Two massive fangs protruded out from either side of his mouth. "_Blod…_ _Gi meg ditt blod._"

Norway blinked, but concentrated energy into his palms. "I don't know _what_ you are, but I'll take responsibility and kill you myself!" a blue fireball burst from between his hands and he threw it at the Viking-zombie.

The fireball hit the Viking-zombie square in the chest. He wavered, but remained standing, though a gaping rotted hole appeared in his chest. "_Jeg trenger mer blod nå_."

Norway gaped in horror. Simple spells wouldn't be enough to kill this…_thing_. "Come forth!" he shouted, concentrating his energy on summoning his green troll.

Only…the green troll didn't appear.

"W-Wha…" Norway looked over his shoulder as the Viking-zombie advanced upon him. "Where the hell _is it_?"

* * *

><p>At that moment, the green troll had decided to have fun…elsewhere.<p>

"_**Lillebror!"**_ the troll had broken into Iceland's house, and was floating outside Iceland's bedroom door. He knocked while grinning. _**"Lillebror! Ikke vær sjenert! Er du snakke med elskeren din? Er du bekjenne dine følelser?"**_

"Go away!" Iceland shouted at his closed door. He cursed to himself as the troll started knocking again. "I'm sorry, _Oji-san_," he said into his cell phone. "But Norway's troll is harassing me."

"_He seems to like doing that, Bocchan,"_ Turkey said on the other line. _"Why don't you come to my house so you can get away from it?"_

Iceland blushed, and curled his fingers around his cell phone. "A-Ah…"

"_**Lillebror! Del dine følelser! Jeg vil støtte deg!"**_

"It might come sooner than later!" Iceland fumed. "_Guð_! Why isn't Norway controlling that thing?"

* * *

><p><em>This human was troublesome. He was fighting with magic and everything in his body, and his blows hurt. The human continued to hurt him, when all he wanted was blood.<em>

_Blood…_

_Blood…_

_BLOOD._

_He lunged at the human and tackled him to the ground. It was a pretty boy, but he was too hungry to care. Ripping a hand through the human's hair, he exposed the neck and sank his monstrous teeth into his throat._

_The human thrashed beneath him and tried attacking him with more spells, but he hung on tight to the boy and drank deeply of him. Ah…ah…his blood tasted so good…he could feel life flowing through his body once more. All because of his boy…_

…_Wait. There was something…familiar about this human. He reluctantly pulled away and looked down into this beautiful boy's face. It had become pale, and he labored for breath. But…but it was so familiar…he couldn't easily forget a face such as this._

…_Ah. He remembered. He remembered the wars he had been part of. This boy had been his master, and had led them all to many, many victories._

_Norway. The country of his birth. And he was __**killing**__ him._

_He ripped at his wrist and pressed it to Norway's mouth. His body was decomposed, but his blood had turned liquid once more, though admittedly rancid as it gushed down Norway's throat. He was saving his country, but it would mean Norway would be like him._

_Be like…_

_A delightful shiver overtook his body. He was turning his country into the undead. But…but he could feel so many others like Norway. Countries with bodies, with people to protect._

_Drinking of Norway gave his body new life. But why stop here? What about these other countries? Why simply leave __**them**__ alone when they could join them?_

_The plan began formulating in his mind as he pulled his wrist away from Norway's mouth._

* * *

><p>"<em>Scheiße! I'm down again!"<em>

A loud laugh ripped through the Bluetooth. _"The hero will save you!"_

"_There's several zombies coming after me."_

"_Come on, Estonia! I can't multi-task!"_

Denmark laughed into his Bluetooth as he pounded his PS3 controller. He was playing _Call of Duty: Black Ops_ on the Playstation Network, and he was on a team with America, Estonia, and Prussia. "I got that atomic gun! You should see the zombies flying all over the place!"

"_I'm about to die!"_ Prussia shouted over the line. _"And I'm sick of having to re-upgrade my weap—SHUT UP, YOU PANSY ARISTOCRAT! IT'S __**MY **__TV TIME!"_ he seemed to be yelling at Austria on his side.

"They're just flying all over the place!" Denmark continued to laugh. "It's—ah, there you are Estonia!" he quickly revived the other country. "Do you see my gun?"

"…_How could I miss it?"_ Estonia asked blandly.

"_I gotcha, Prussia!"_ America cheered. _"But where's all the zombies?"_

The level did indeed look clear. _"There must be a crawler somewhere around here,"_ Estonia said thoughtfully.

Denmark's front door suddenly rang. "Hang on, guys!" he said into his Bluetooth. "I've got someone at my front door! Don't kill the crawler yet!"

He put his Bluetooth on mute and ran towards the front door. Faroe hadn't come downstairs, so Denmark knew she was probably on the internet, or something.

When he saw the person through the peephole, he was quickly glad Faroe hadn't come downstairs.

"Norge!" he cheered. He whipped the front door open. "Did you really come to visit at my house? You never come and visit!"

Norway's appearance looked a little…haggard. His collar was rumpled, his head was ducked, and his bangs fell completely into his face. Denmark couldn't see his expression at all, but his mouth looked a little…pale.

_Ah well._ Denmark mentally shrugged it off and waved to Norway. "Well, don't just stand there! Come inside!"

Norway began to slowly step one foot over the threshold. He paused for a minute before he stepped another foot over.

Denmark turned his Bluetooth on as he ran back into his living room and picked up the controller. "Guys, I have a visitor! I gotta go, bye!" he abruptly logged out of the game and shut the PS3 off with his controller. "Get settled and comfortable, Norge! I'll set some tea ready, and—"

Denmark stiffened as he felt something press against his back. His heart started slamming as he quickly turned around and saw Norway standing extremely close to him. "N-N-Norge?"

Norway said nothing, and his head remained ducked. His hand reached up through and slowly caressed Denmark's cheek, and slid down and caressed the side of his neck.

Denmark swallowed thickly, and his body grew warm from Norway's touch. "Norge," he stammered, looking down at the top of Norway's head. "I-Is something wrong?"

There was a very long pause from Norway. "…_Nei_." He suddenly started to rise up on his tip-toes, raising his head and face towards Denmark's.

_H-H-He's going to kiss me!_ Joy flooded Denmark's body as Norway came closer._ Norge is really going to kiss me! This is the best day of my life!_

But Norway didn't reach for Denmark's mouth. The hand on Denmark's neck slid back to cup his nape as Norway leaned down towards the other side of his neck. "A-Ah," Denmark started, laughing slightly. "Norge—"

A shiver took over his body as Norway's mouth touched the side of his neck. Denmark moaned quietly at the pleasant sensation. "Nor—AH!"

He shouted as a sharp pain erupted from his neck, where Norway's mouth was. Reflexively he shoved Norway away as Denmark himself fell backwards hard onto his couch. Norway smacked into the opposite wall and fell to his knees, his head still ducked.

"_H-H-HVAD_?" Denmark sputtered, pressing a hand to his smarting neck. "What are you DOING, Norge? You bit me! You bit me _really hard_! I-I mean, it was incredibly hot, but it hurt!" he removed his hand and gaped at the smear of blood on his palm. "Look, I'm bleeding! You made me bleed!"

Blood was smeared across Norway's once pale lips. Suddenly, Norway raised his head. Denmark's breath hitched, and he felt a stab of fear. "N-N-Norge…"

Those violet-blue eyes Denmark was so familiar with were gone. In their place were bright red eyes, pupils slit, and they stared at him almost maniacally. His face was otherwise unmoved as he slowly stood back up.

Denmark stammered, transfixed on Norway's red eyes. "Norge…"

Norway moved fast. Denmark yelped as he found himself pinned into the back of the couch. He gaped in horror as Norway straddled his waist, and a hand ripped at Denmark's collar, completely baring his bleeding neck. "_Å-Åh, min Gud_!"

"Shhhhh…" Norway pressed an index finger to Denmark's mouth. Once again Denmark found himself looking into Norway's eyes. All of a sudden, he couldn't look away. "Relax…" Norway spoke in a soothing voice that Denmark wasn't accustomed to. "I won't hurt you, _Danmark_…"

Denmark swallowed thickly. Those eyes were almost hypnotizing. Just by looking at them, Denmark really did feel at ease. Calm, relaxed…his body felt like it was melting.

Norway kissed his mouth. Lust simmered unexpectedly in Denmark's being. Norway groaned throatily above him as he kissed Denmark deeply, his tongue flicking against Denmark's. He cupped Denmark's cheek with his palm as he broke the kiss, and began to tenderly press kisses against his other cheek, moving downwards…

Denmark gasped as a familiar, pleasant warmth overtook his body. His mind became muddled as he body relaxed under Norway tender ministrations. Something…something seemed odd about Norway, but he couldn't focus on what was odd. He just…

Norway licked at the trickle of blood where he'd pierced Denmark's neck, and sank his teeth in once more.

"AH!" Clarity came back to Denmark too late. He grabbed Norway by his nape and tried to buck him off. But the smaller Nordic hung on tightly. His arms pinned Denmark beneath him, and he pressed his hips against Denmark's waist. "N-Norge, don't…" words were failing Denmark as Norway drank his blood dry.

Norway suddenly broke free, and arched his head and back and hissed gutturally. Denmark felt sick and light-headed, and he struggled for air as his eyes struggled to remain open. Something had happened to Norway. Was it some sort of jinx because it was nearly Halloween? Whatever it was, it had turned Norway into a vampire. And Norway had drained him…

Norway looked back down at Denmark. Denmark wanted to throw up. Just to breathe hurt so much. He felt like sleeping…

Norway raised his wrist to his mouth and tore it open. He held it above Denmark's mouth, which hung open with his labored breathing. Drops of blood trickled into his mouth, coating his tongue. He thought his stomach would turn, but the blood…it tasted _good_ to Denmark. Maybe because it was Norway's blood.

_More._ His tongue reached out to lick at Norway's bleeding wrist as Norway pressed it against his mouth. _ I want more…_he drank greedily, unable to think past this need.

"_Danmørk_!" Faroe called out as she came downstairs. "I thought I heard someone at the door! Was—ACK!"

Faroe cried out, and covered her eyes as she saw Norway straddling Denmark right on the couch! "G-Guys!" she wailed. "Can't you do this somewhere _private_?"

She raised her head again, but froze when she saw Norway was looking at her. His eyes were different…they were _scary_.

Then she saw the blood on his mouth, and the blood on Denmark, and took a step back. "_Nei_…"

* * *

><p>Sweden slowly closed his cell phone. "…That was strange."<p>

"What was?" Finland asked. He set out a plate of cookies on the kitchen table, to which Sealand and Åland quickly grabbed for.

"I just got a call from Faroe," Sweden said, tucking his cell phone back into his pocket. "She sounded hysterical, but I couldn't understand her Faroese and the line abruptly disconnected. I think I'd better…" he winced painfully. "Go to Denmark's house to see what's going on."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Finland offered.

Sweden shrugged on a coat. "I should be fine. I'm only going to check up on Faroe and Denmark to make sure Denmark isn't doing anything stupid. I don't intend to stay long."

"Can I comb?" Sealand asked, his mouth full of cookies.

"_Jag vill gå också_!" Åland cheered.

Sweden waved a hand. "I'll go alone. I only intend to poke my head in and make sure they're both okay."

"All right," Finland said. He kissed Sweden goodbye. "Just be careful, Su-san."

Sweden shrugged. "It's Denmark. I can handle him."

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later…<em>

Finland checked the dining room clock and sighed. _Su-san is late_…

"I'm getting hungry," Sealand complained, leaning against the table.

"_Var är Pappa_?" Åland asked.

Finland forced a smile at her and smiled at Sealand. "He should be back shortly. I'll go set up din—"

**CRASH!**

All three of them jumped at the huge impacting breaking noise that came from upstairs. "_V-Vad var det?_" Åland wailed.

"I'll go check it out," Finland said. He looked at Sealand and Åland. "Both of you stay here and wait for me."

"S-Should I call the police, Papa-Finland?" Sealand stammered.

"Not right now," Finland said, trying to keep his voice calm. "But I'll go see what caused that crash. Neither of you move from where you are now." He repeated the command in Swedish to Åland.

"Just be careful," Sealand said. "It might be a criminal or something."

"_Var försiktig, Mamma_," Åland said mournfully.

"_Jag kommer, älskling_." Finland kissed her on the head and forced a smile at the children. "I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, Finland hadn't returned. Sealand looked at Åland, and saw the smaller girl was frightened and tearful. "I'm going to go check up on Papa-Finland," he said, getting up from his seat.

"_Bror_!" Åland cried out, jumping out of her seat. "_Lämna inte_!"

"Åland, just wait here," Sealand said, frustrated that his Swedish was still terrible. "I'll be right back."

"_Jag talar inte engelska_!" Åland complained, wringing her hands.

"Just stay! _Stanna_!" he emphasized. That seemed to be enough, and the child retook her seat. "I'll be right back."

Still, Sealand was scared as he headed upstairs. This was all too reminiscent for him of what had happened last Christmas, though everyone was pretending that it didn't happen.

_Everything will be okay,_ he told himself. _I just know it will be!_

The crash had come from Sweden and Finland's room, he was sure. The door was closed. Sealand hesitated before he knocked. "Papa-Finland?"

There was no response. His fear mounting, Sealand knocked harder. "Papa-Finland, are you all right?"

He heard movement inside the room, but no verbal answer. "Papa-Finland!" he cried out, shoving open the door and bursting into the room. "I'll sav—WAH!"

The room was dark, but the porch light illuminated the room from the massive hole in the wall where the window use to be. Glass and pieces of the window frame covered the floor.

And…on the bed, Sweden was shirtless. He was straddling Finland's body, and Finland's head was pressed to his chest.

Sealand cried out again, forgetting the nature of the situation, and stumbled back. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you guys again! I—AH!"

Sealand slipped on something on the ground and he fell backwards. His hands flailed as he tried to catch his balance. He failed and his butt hit the floor hard.

As he fell though, his hand hit the light switch on the wall. And he saw what he skidded on underneath his toe.

"W-What…" Sealand picked up the cross and held it between his fingers. The chain was broken. "T-This is Papa-Finland's. But why is it on the floor? And why is the chain…"

His voice trailed off as he looked back up at the bed. Sweden was gently laying Finland down against the pillows. But…but Finland's shirt had been ripped open down the front. _Blood_ covered Finland's mouth and chin, and strange noises heaved from his mouth with each intake of breath.

Sweden looked at Sealand. Across his chest, above his heart, was a gash that was still leaking blood. Sweden wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. And his eyes…his once blue eyes were bright red. Absolutely _monstrous_.

Sweden snapped his teeth at Sealand and hissed, and Sealand wheezed as he saw the fangs hanging from his adopted father's mouth. Sweden slowly stood up, and took a step off the bed. "Come here." he motioned to Sealand.

Sealand felt the compulsion. Terrified and not knowing what else to do, Sealand raised Finland's cross. "S-Stay back! The power of Christ compels you!"

Sweden hissed, and raised his hands as though to shield from a blow. Shocked that it actually worked, Sealand took the opportunity to stand up. He saw Sweden begin to recover out of the corner of his eye, but he bolted from the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"ÅLAND!" he screamed, pounding down the stairs. "Åland, we have to go NOW!"

"_Bror Sealand_?" Åland was still in the dining room, hugging Hanatamago to her chest. Without pause, Sealand grabbed her hand and frantically pulled her towards the front door. "_V-Vad?_ _Var är mamma?_"

"We have to go RIGHT NOW, Åland!" Sealand shouted. They tore out the front door and began running frantically down the dark street. Not daring to look behind him, Sealand struggled in his pocket with his free hand to find his cell phone.

"_Bror, SLUTA_!" Åland began to cry as she struggled to hang onto Hanatamago with one arm. "_Vart är vi på väg? Var är mamma? Låt mig gå_!"

"Åland, I can't understand you!" Sealand fumed. He groaned in dismay. "Please, please, please, PLEASE don't come after us!" he was able to punch in a phone number and pressed it to his ear. "Pick up, you bloody toe rag!"

The call thankfully picked up. _"Hello?"_

"England, you have to help us!" Sealand shouted into his phone. "We're in big trouble!"

"_Sealand? Why are you calling me?"_

"My adoptive parents have turned into _vampires_, you git!" Sealand snapped at him. "We need help!"

England scoffed on the other line. _"I thought I told you to stop prank-calling me! Did America put you up to this because of Halloween!"_

"It's NOT a prank!" Sealand snapped. "I really—"

England hung up on him. Sealand cursed under his breath. "Bloody hell! Where else can we go?"

"_Vart är vi på väg_?" Åland asked mournfully.

Sealand scoffed in frustration. "I need to find someone who can understand you! Wh—WAIT!" Sealand's face lit up. "I've got it!"

* * *

><p>"I told you it's my TV time!" Prussia snapped over his shoulder. He cursed as his <em>Black Ops<em> character fell. "_Scheiße_, I'm down again! This is all YOUR FAULT!"

Austria scoffed in irritation. "You've been on that game for _seven hours_. You're way passed your so-called "television time"."

"Why don't you go whine to West if it bugs you?" Prussia taunted him. "Oh, wait, West isn't here! So just SUCK ON IT, you pansy!"

"I've had enough." Austria picked up his coat and slid it on. "I'm going out."

"Where, to see _Hungary_?"

Austria glared at him. "None of your business."

"_None of your business_," Prussia repeated in a high-pitched voice.

Austria rolled his eyes as he left out the front door.

"_Verdammt_! Isn't anyone going to revive me?" Prussia snapped into his Bluetooth.

"_Are you finished fighting with your boyfriend?"_ came a smart remark back.

"He's NOT my boyfriend! _Ficken_!" Prussia growled in fury when his character fully died. "That's it, I'm getting off!"

As he turned off his PS3, the front doorbell sounded. Prussia snorted to himself. "That pansy probably forgot something!"

Not registering that Austria lived there, and thus had no need to ring the front door, Prussia hurried to the front door, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I'll only let you in if you BEG!"

He whipped the front door open and paused. It wasn't Austria standing at the door. It was a stranger in tattered clothing. He smelled pretty bad too, and his skin looked weird. The stranger stared at Prussia with weird red eyes.

Prussia's own albino eyes blinked in confusion. "What is this, some kind of Halloween joke by America?"

* * *

><p>The love spell that Norway chants is an actual spell. You can find it, and other Norwegian spells, at the website 'Heksebua'.<p> 


	2. The Spreading

Updates will come every Saturday up to Halloween!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Spreading<p>

* * *

><p><em>It had begun.<em>

_He chuckled to himself. The country with the red eyes had been a handful, but he took care of the nuisance easily. He could feel those he had changed—and those who had been changed by others—and it was spreading all across Europe._

_Soon…very soon it would spread to the whole world. And all countries would be vampires._

* * *

><p>France chuckled to himself as he gently sipped from his glass of wine. A soft jazz song was playing from his stereo. It was bound to be quiet evening. He would've preferred company, but <em>c'est la vie <em>as they say.

So the sudden knock on his front door startled him, as much as it pleased him. "I'm coming!" he called out, setting aside his wine. Who would be visiting this late? Spain or Prussia…or maybe Italy?

The visitors on his doorstep were none of the above. But what he saw still put a smile on his face. "Finland? Norway?"

The two small Nordic countries were standing there. Both of their faces were hidden by their bangs, but France didn't mind. "What brings you here without your…_beaus_?" he chuckled lightly.

Neither country responded to him, which was surprising to France. He expected Norway to vehemently deny his choice of words. "No matter. Come inside and get settled." He turned and walked through his entryway. "I have some crème brûlée chilling in my refridg…"

France trailed off very slowly, and came to a complete stop, when Finland and Norway suddenly appeared on either side of him. In unison they reached up and touched his arms.

"Ah…" France felt a slight thrill as the two beautiful Nordic countries began stroking his arms, and huddling close to him. "I see. So _this_ is what brought you both here?"

Finland leaned up, directing his mouth towards France's neck. But France moved forward towards the stairs, taking Norway and Finland with him. "Why don't we take this somewhere more private, _non_? Like my bedroom?"

Finland and Norway remained silent, and kept touching him as France ascended the stairs. He couldn't help but laugh. _Well…I DID invent the ménage a trois…_

* * *

><p>Sealand gasped for air as he stumbled across the threshold and into the house, dragging Åland with him. "T-Thank you! Thank you so much for letting us in!"<p>

Iceland stared at the two of them blankly as he closed his front door behind him. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"My adoptive parents turned into vampires!" Sealand exclaimed.

Iceland blinked very slowly. "…_Hvað_?"

"_Jag vill mamma! Bror Sealand är skrämmer mig_!" Åland cried, hugging Hanatamago to her.

"You understand Swedish, right?" Sealand asked. "What is she saying?"

"You're scaring the hell out of her and she wants Finland," Iceland sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he ventured further into the house. "Look, do you guys want tea or something?"

"Can't you tell her our parents are vampires?" Sealand demanded, following him.

"What makes you think they're vampires?" Iceland asked over his shoulder.

"Gee, let me think about it! Papa-Sweden's eyes were red, and he was feeding Papa-Finland his _blood_! AND he was repelled by _this_!" Sealand held up Finland's cross. "I'd say they're vampires!"

Iceland stared at him blankly. "…Okay." He turned to Åland. "_Sverige och Finland är vampyrer_."

Åland's eyes widened with horror, and tears filled her eyes. "_V-Vad_?"

"You didn't have to tell her like that!" Sealand complained.

"_You_ insisted I tell her that," Iceland said, but he picked the little country up into his arms. "_Jag är ledsen. Jag menade inte att skrämma dig_."

"Has Norway contacted you?" Sealand asked. He wrung his hands slightly.

"_Nei_," Iceland said, setting Åland down on the couch. Åland seemed a lot calmer now and played with Hanatamago. "Why?"

"Because Papa-Sweden got his vampirism from Denmark!" Sealand snapped. "And if Denmark made Papa-Sweden into a vampire, then he probably made Norway into a vampire!"

"What makes you think Sweden caught it from Denmark?"

"Because Papa-Sweden got a phone call from Faroe and she was freaking out, or something! He went to see what happened, and came home a vampire!"

Iceland's eyes widened for the first time. "Faroe?" he grabbed Sealand by the front of his shirt. "Is my _systir_ okay?"

"If Papa-Sweden got turned, _she_ probably did too!" Sealand insisted.

Iceland glared at him. "If you're joking about this _at all_, Sealand, I will make sure you regret it!"

"I'm not joking!"

Iceland let him go and yanked out his cell phone. "I'll call Greenland! Let me see if he's heard anything."

Sealand sat down beside Åland. "These vampires are bloody scary…and _not_ like _Twilight_! But let's see, how do we stop a vampire?" he looked up towards the ceiling as he folded his arms over his chest. "A stake to the heart or exposure to sunlight? But what's going to happen since it's _countries_ that are turning?"

Iceland snapped his phone shut. "It keeps going to voicemail! Greenland never turns off his phone!"

Sealand swallowed thickly. "T-They probably got to him! That means they're _coming here_ next!"

Before Iceland could respond, there was a knock at the door. "Don't open it!" Sealand wailed. "It's the vampires!"

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Let me just see who it is." He walked over to the front door and peaked through the peephole. "Oh. It's Denmark." He blinked slowly. "And his eyes are red."

"Don't let him in!" Sealand pleaded.

"I wouldn't let him in even if he _wasn't_ a vampire." Iceland shrugged and looked at Sealand over his shoulder. "What's that one vampire stereotype? They can't come in uninvited?"

"Y-Yes!" Sealand said excitedly, jumping up. "So long as Denmark's not welcome, he can't come in!"

"That's ea—"

Iceland's front door suddenly swung open. He yelped and stumbled into the living room. Sealand grabbed Åland in his arms.

"Iceland…"

Both countries gaped as Greenland and Faroe slinked into the house. Both of them had bright red eyes, and fangs hung out of their gaping mouths.

"Let me know when you're done!" Denmark called from the front porch, taking a seat on the top step.

"…_Skíta_," Iceland said numbly. "Denmark's not welcome here, but _they_ are!"

"_Varför är deras ögon röda_?" Åland cried. Hanatamago began barking at them from her arms.

"Both of you stay back!" Sealand shouted. He released Åland and held up Finland's cross. "Stay away from us!"

Both Greenland and Faroe hissed at the cross, though Greenland was looking at Iceland. "Why don't we talk somewhere _private_, Iceland?"

"…That's not going to happen," Iceland said.

"_**Hold deg unna!"**_

Right before their eyes, Norway's green troll materialized into the air between the vampire children and the normal children. The troll looked at Iceland. _**"Norge er en vampyr, også! La meg holde dem av!"**_

"W-Where are we supposed to go, if Norway was turned?" Iceland sputtered.

"_**Gå til Tyrkia! Kjæresten din vil beskytte deg!"**_ the troll hissed at Greenland and Faroe. _**"Hold tilbake, barn!"**_

"How many times do I have to tell you that _Oji-san's_ NOT my boyfriend?" Iceland shouted in frustration.

"Now's not the time, Iceland!" Sealand cried out. He grabbed Åland and tugged on Iceland's sleeve. "I don't know what he was saying, but he's distracting them! Let's escape!"

"Right!" Iceland spared a glance at Greenland and Faroe before running with Sealand and Åland out the back door.

"Denmark, get them!" Greenland shouted from inside the house. "They're escaping!"

"_Now_ what do we do?" Sealand demanded. "England's close, but that git keeps rejecting my begging as a prank call!"

Iceland grumbled to himself and yanked out his cell phone. He quickly dialed up Turkey, even as he heard Denmark gaining on them. "_Oji-san_? You're not going to believe this…"

* * *

><p>Lithuania reached over and shut the stove off. "Feliks!" he called over his shoulder. "The sausage stew is ready!"<p>

Silence greeted him. Lithuania blinked in confusion for a brief moment before he shrugged it off. _He must still be outside…_

He wiped his hands on the pink apron he wore before he untied it and took it off. As he hung it up on its hook, he jumped as the front door slammed shut.

"…Feliks?" he called out again. Confused, Lithuania left the kitchen and headed into Poland's entryway. Poland was standing at his front door; his head bent and face obscured by his blonde hair. His collar was cockeyed. "Feliks, is something wrong?"

Poland was uncharacteristically silent, and he didn't move. Lithuania hesitantly took a step forward. "What did Sweden want? That was rather strange of him to come all the way out here at this time of night."

"…Nothing," Poland said after a long moment. "He totally wanted nothing."

"…Okay," Lithuania said warily. He turned back towards the kitchen. "Anyways, dinner is read—"

Poland pounced on him from behind, nearly knocking Lithuania over. Lithuania yelped in alarm, and then gasped as Poland began frantically kissing the side of his face and his hair. "_F-F-Feliks_!" he turned around and grabbed Poland by his shoulders. "Feliks, what—"

His voice broke off as he stared into Poland's eyes. Gone was his lazy green stare, replaced with a lazy bright red stare. Lithuania broke eye contact as he examined Poland, and gasped in horror when he saw blood soaked into the inside of Poland's collar. "Feliks!" he cried out in alarm. "What happened to you?"

A finger pressed against Lithuania's lips. Poland pushed at him lightly, and Lithuania found himself pinned to the wall.

Poland leaned forward, and nuzzled Lithuania's face with his nose. "I feel fine, Liet. In fact…" his lips parted and he revealed his fangs. "I've _totally_ never felt better."

* * *

><p>"YEAH!" America cheered, pumping his fist. "Level 47! That's a new record for me!"<p>

"_Uh, guns need bullet's y'know,"_ Sarah Michelle Gellar said on the television.

"I know, I know!" America answered the game sprite. "Has anyone seen the weapon box?"

His cell phone suddenly went off. America cursed and answered it as zombies began to quickly respawn. "What is it, Canada? Now's not the time!"

"_America!"_ Canada shouted on his line, causing his brother to wince. _"What are you doing? We have an international crisis!"_

"International—what? AH!" America groaned as Sarah Michelle Gellar went down. "I haven't gotten to level 50 yet!"

"_Countries all over the world are turning into vampires! Haven't you noticed anything ODD going on?"_

"…No, not really. Denmark and Prussia left the game abruptly, though." America tapped his Bluetooth. "Hey, Estonia? You're not surrounded, are you?"

"_America!"_ Estonia shouted suddenly over the Bluetooth. _"Toris is—ACK!"_

Estonia abruptly left the game, causing a game-over. America let loose a torrent of swear words. "Look what you did NOW, Canada!"

"_America!"_ Canada snapped at him uncharacteristically. _"Countries are turning into VAMPIRES!"_

"Vampires?" America sputtered, pulling out his Bluetooth. "What for? Halloween's not for another few days!"

"_I don't know! But Greenland and Cuba just showed up at my door and tried to break in! I hung a cross on my door and they're staying away, but I need assistance!"_

"Just stake Cuba then!" America fumed, though he shrugged on a coat.

"_I'm not going to stake another country, America! But please come and help me!"_

"All right, all right, I'm coming." America shook his head. "Just hide somewhere, or something."

"_I'm doing that! Just please hurry!"_

America hung up the phone and sighed. "Why couldn't it be zombies?"

* * *

><p>Wales drew back the window curtain slowly. After staring out the window for a moment, he looked over his shoulder. "England?"<p>

"_What_?" England shouted from the living room. He turned back to his cell phone. "Stop calling me, Sealand! Go bug Sweden, or something!" he clicked to disconnect the call, and started dialing again. "Where the bloody hell is Sweden? He's not picking up my calls!"

"_England_," Wales said more firmly.

"Dammit Wales, WHAT?"

"France is outside the window."

"France?" England looked at Wales briefly before he shook his head. "Tell him to go away!"

"Let me see!" Scotland ran over to stand beside Wales. "Wow, that IS France!"

France had his face pressed to the window on the other side, and was erotically licking the glass. He rubbed his hands up and down the window glass, and his whole body was pressed against the glass.

Northern Ireland peeked around Scotland to see France, and made a face. "What's he _doing_?"

"It's France," Scotland said. "Does it have to make sense?"

"…What's wrong with his eyes?" Wales asked.

"Huh?" Scotland looked at France more closely. "Yeah…his eyes are red! Are they usually blue, or something?"

Northern Ireland suddenly yelped, and pointed. "Look! His _teeth_!"

"His teeth?" Wales leaned as close to the glass as he could. "Wait…they look—AH!"

Something slammed into the glass beside Wales's head. The three countries yelped and jumped back as England pressed a crucifix as hard as he could into the window. "GO AWAY!" he hollered.

France hissed inhumanly, and jumped away from the window. Second later he faded into the darkness.

"…Whoa," Wales said after a long moment. "How'd you know he was a vampire, England?"

England stared at him in confusion. "He was a vampire?"

* * *

><p>Latvia's nose was buried in <em>Ze volume 9 <em>by Yuki Shimizu. Suddenly, he bolted straight up in his chair, gasping in horror. "_NĒ_! How could they do _that_ to ASARI?"

He jumped at the knock at his front door. Latvia held his page with his finger and walked over to his door. The people he saw through the peephole caused him to reflexively hide _Ze_ behind his back.

Lithuania, Poland, and Estonia stood on his front porch.

Latvia laughed as he opened his front door. "Guys! Wow, this is the first time you've all come to my house at the same time!" he turned and waved a hand at them. "Here, come on in! I'll get some—"

Lithuania and Estonia promptly tackled Latvia to the couch, causing _Ze_ to go flying out of his hand. The smaller country began screaming in pain and terror as his fellow Baltics latched onto him.

While Latvia was screaming, Poland reached down and picked up the volume of _Ze_. He flipped to a random page and read it. After a moment he said, "Wow. Waki really _is_ an asshole…"

* * *

><p>Netherlands's brow was raised as he answered the door. "Are you <em>really<em> visiting me?"

Belgium said nothing for a long moment, and she wasn't looking at him. Then she said, "…Can I come in?"

"…Sure," Netherlands said slowly. He turned his back on her. "I don't have an—AH!" he screamed when his sister jumped on his back.

* * *

><p>"<em>Las manos arriba! Cintura sola! Da media vuelta! Danza kuduro!"<em>

Spain sang cheerfully to himself as he stirred the paella in the pot in front of him. "_No te canses Ahora! Que esto so—_"

"Antonio."

Spain yelped at this voice and looked to his left. He relaxed when he saw France standing a few feet away. "Francis! You've gave me quite a fright! I didn't hear you come in!"

France's head remain bent and he was uncharacteristically silent.

Spain turned back to the paella. "_Pero_, you're just in time! I was making dinner for myself!" he laughed softly. "I invited Romano to dinner, but he told me to do something that's anatomically impossible, so I'm by myself for the evening! Would you like something to eat?"

France raised his head then. His mouth parted and his licked his lips and his fangs. "I've already found it."

* * *

><p>"China."<p>

China tried not to curse as he came awake. He blinked to focus his vision, and glared at Hong Kong, who was kneeling at his bedside. "What is it, aru?"

"Sealand just sent me a weird text message," Hong Kong said bluntly, showing the older country his phone. "Something about nations turning into vampires."

China's face twisted in irritation. "You know better than to pay attention to his crazy stories, aru! Sealand's a child, Hong Kong! Halloween is close by; his imagination must be getting the better of him!"

"That's what I thought too," Hong Kong said, closing his phone. "But this is the _sixth _text message he's sent to me about this."

"Eh?" China became more awake and slowly sat up in bed. "Seriously, aru?"

"And I texted Scotland to see what he heard," Hong Kong continued. "And he messaged me back saying France showed up at England's house with red eyes and fangs."

China blinked very slowly, and self-consciously hugged his blankets to his chest. "That's…_strange_, aru."

"_Ya_—" Hong Kong began.

**CRASH!**

Both countries jumped violently as the window on the far wall exploded. China grabbed for Hong Kong as a body hit the floor hard and skitted across the floor. "_SHÉNME SHÌ DÌYÙ_?" China cried out, grabbing for Hong Kong.

When the dust settled, South Korea slowly rose to his feet. Blood gushed down his cheeks from various cuts on his face, but he grinned sinisterly behind red eyes, as fangs extended out of his mouth. "I want your _breasts_, China," he giggled, wiping his chin with his sleeve.

China gaped at South Korea in horror. "Ah—"

Hong Kong stood up calmly, brandishing a cross. "Stand back," he said sternly.

South Korea hissed, and shielded his face.

Hong Kong looked at the cross in surprise. "Wow, Sealand was right…"

"How did you get _that_?" China demanded, jumping out of bed.

Hong Kong gave him a sideways glance. "You don't pay much attention to my people, do you?"

"Brother…"

Both China and Hong Kong looked behind them to the door. Taiwan stood in the doorway, huddling her sleeved hands to her face. Only, her dark eyes gleamed as red as South Korea's. "I am _hungry_, Brother," she said quietly, slowly advancing into the room.

"…Uh oh," Hong Kong said blandly, looking between South Korea and Taiwan. "Looks like we're surrounded…"

China growled loudly. "I haven't lived for _five thousand_ _years_, suffering two Opium Wars and the _Rape of Nanking_, to be the victim of a couple of _vampires_!" he grabbed Hong Kong by his arm. "We're getting out of here, aru!"

"How do you propose we do that?" Hong Kong asked. South Korea and Taiwan inched closer to them, despite Hong Kong's cross. "Even if we get out of here, based on Sealand and Scotland's reports, this is happening in Europe too. Where can we hide?"

"We'll figure it out later, aru!" China snapped. He surged forward at South Korea. "Just hurry up!"

"Breeeeeeasts—" South Korea giggled.

"_Kho SEE_!" China shouted. He kicked South Korea in the face, sending the hyperactive country flying into the opposite wall as Hong Kong and him jumped out the window. "Keep that cross high, Hong Kong!"

"It's not like I'm going to throw it away," Hong Kong said.

* * *

><p>Switzerland was cleaning his rifle when he heard a mournful voice at his bedroom door. "Nii-san…"<p>

"Liechtenstein?" Switzerland turned and saw his sister standing there, shivering with fear and crying. He jumped up and rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

"T-There's somebody outside!" she cried out, grabbing his sleeve. "He's in our backyard and he's just _shambling_ around!"

Switzerland bit back a curse. "Italy must be trapezing through my yard _naked_ again!"

"_Nie_!" Liechtenstein wailed, shaking her head. "I don't know this person, Nii-san! And he came so close to the window! His skin looked _gray_!"

Switzerland blinked. "_Gray_?"

"I-I think he might try to come in here," Liechtenstein sniffled, wiping at her tears with her nightgown sleeve. "Can you make him go away?"

Switzerland's mouth formed a thin line, and he snapped his rifle together. "I think I can manage that."

Switzerland had his gun raised as he exited their back door and ventured into the dark backyard. He didn't have to search long for the intruder; he could see the person stumbling around. _Must be some drunk dummkopf, _he reasoned.

"Hey!" he shouted, pointing the gun at the intruder. "You're trespassing! Get out of here immediately, or I _will_ open fire on you!"

The person paused, and slowly turned around. The moon then peeked out from behind a cloud, and Switzerland gaped in shock.

"_Et annet land_," the man said gutturally. "_Kom til meg, og jeg vil gi deg min makt_." He gestured to Switzerland.

Switzerland felt a tug in his gut and raised the gun higher. "Get out!" he shouted. He was able to keep his tone calm, but his insides twisted up. This…person's skin really _was_ gray. It looked rotted, too, and his eyes were bright red. His clothes were withered and barely hanging off him. "I'm going to give you to the count of _fünf_!" Switzerland snapped. "And then I shoot you! _Eins_!"

"_Ikke være så vanskelig_," the man…_thing_ said.

"_Zwei_!" Switzerland continued, unabated.

"_Du kan ikke drepe meg med at_."

"I'm not bluffing! _Drei_!"

"_Dette er meningsløst. Stopp motstå meg_."

"_Vier_!" Switzerland's finger squeezed around the trigger.

The man started advancing on him. "_Jeg kommer til å drenere deg—_"

"_Fünf_!" the word was barely out of Switzerland's mouth when the gun went off, the round striking the thing in the top right side of his head.

To Switzerland's horror, the thing only stumbled back, as though he'd been punched and not shot. He straightened, with a huge gaping hole in his forehead. "_Jeg er ganske sint nå_."

"W-What the fuck are you?" Switzerland sputtered, still holding up his gun.

"_Switzerland_!"

Switzerland recognized the voice, but didn't take his eyes off the _creature_ in front of him. "What are you doing here, Austria?" he asked tersely.

"There's another one!" Hungary ran over to stand beside Switzerland, holding a frying pan high. "But that doesn't look like a country!"

"He smells like road kill," Austria huffed in disgust, pinching his nose.

"Doesn't look like a country?" Switzerland echoed, still eyeing the person in front of them. "What are you talking about?"

"Countries are turning into vampires," Austria said. "And before you ask, they're not like _Interview with the Vampire_."

"Or _Twilight_," Hungary added.

"Or _Twilight_," Austria repeated very reluctantly. "They're like the vampires from Brahm Stoker's _Dracula_. They've become evil and are after us."

The creature took another step towards them, unmindful that he was outnumbered. Switzerland stepped back, and Austria and Hungary stepped back with him. "This _thing_ is the first I've seen of anything odd," Switzerland said. "I just fired a round in his head and he's still standing."

"…_Ja_, we can see that," Austria.

"Po-chan showed up at my house while Austria was visiting," Hungary said. Her tone became sad. "But he was so _different_! Then he tried to bite Austria and the Baltics showed up exactly the same! We tried to flee!"

"We fled to Germany's house," Austria continued. The trio continued to inch backwards towards Switzerland's house. "But the front door was wide open and Prussia wasn't anywhere. I can only assume he was taken too, and we didn't think it safe to stay there."

"So you came here?" Switzerland asked.

"Well, Po-chan and the others entered my house easily because they're welcome there," Hungary said cheerfully. "These vampires must go by the rule to only go into houses invited. And we figured…"

"…You figured, since almost _nobody_ is welcome at my house, that you would be safe here?" Switzerland deduced.

"Is it all right if we stay until we can figure out how to stop these things?" Austria asked.

Switzerland didn't have time to reply. The creature roared, and jumped through the air straight at Switzerland. Austria and Hungary involuntarily jumped back, and Switzerland swung his rifle forward to restrain the monster as it plowed into him, knocking him flat on his back.

"_Jeg vil rive i halsen ut_!" the thing yelled, snapping his fangs at Switzerland.

"Get off him!" Hungary hollered. She swung the frying pan and smashed it right in the creature's face. He screamed in pain and fury and flew backwards away from them.

"Get to the house!" Switzerland shouted, scrambling to his feet.

All three of them bolted for the house, as the thing behind them struggled to regain his bearings. The backdoor suddenly came open, and Liechtenstein stepped through the threshold. "Nii-san—"

"GET BACK INSIDE!" Switzerland hollered. He reached the door first and shoved Liechtenstein back through the entrance. He jabbed his rifle back through the door as Hungary and Austria frantically ran inside, the monster jumping at them. Switzerland fired one more round, but didn't check to see if it hit the man, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Mr. Austria? Miss Hungary?" Liechtenstein asked in confusion, gaping at all three of them as Switzerland bolted the door shut. "W-What's going on?"

"Halloween's arriving in a hellish way!" Switzerland grounded out. "Apparently countries are turning into vampires, and we just fought a damned _cadaver_!"

Liechtenstein relaxed slightly. "Vampires?"

"Not the pleasant kind, unfortunately," Hungary said, rubbing at her neck self-consciously. "These ones are nasty, and warp the personalities of people."

"…Oh." Liechtenstein's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"I have to call my boss," Switzerland said, swinging his rifle onto his shoulder. "I don't even want to _think_ about what this will do to the populous in infected countries!"

"I'd better call my boss too," Hungary said as Switzerland ran out of the room. She pulled out her cell phone, sighing heavily. "This is turning into a mess…"

"I'm going to try and call Germany," Austria said. "I'll see if he's seen Prussia around anywhere…and I'd also like to see if Germany's okay."

"_Definitely_ check up on Germany," Hungary agreed. "But who cares about _Prussia_?"

Liechtenstein sighed quietly. "I'm confused…"

* * *

><p>Italy Romano downed his glass of wine with one gulp and glared. "Why are you still here?"<p>

Germany glanced at him, trying not to look annoyed. "Because I'm Italy's guest?"

"Don't answer a question with another fucking question!" Romano barked, slamming his wine glass down. "Just get out of my house!"

"Nii-san!" Italy Veneziano tugged hard on Romano's arm. "Stop talking to Doitsu like that! He's my guest!"

"He's been here all fucking day!" Romano snapped, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Does he intend to spend the night, or something?"

"…It _is_ late—" Italy began.

"Not my problem!" Romano groaned, and hugged his head. "All of this stupidity…I should've just gone to Spain house when he called me! I can only deal with _one idiota_ at a time!"

"A-Ah…" Japan slowly stood up. "If I'm causing problems, I can go on home…"

Romano waved a hand. "No, I have no problem with you. It's just HIM!" he jabbed a finger at Germany. "This potato bastard is creating an offending presence in my house!"

"_I_ don't have a problem with Germany!" Italy retorted, hooking his arm in Germany. "And I never complain about the friends _you_ bring over!"

"You ALWAYS complain about the mafia!" Romano snapped back.

"I-I need some fresh air," Japan said, hurrying over to the glass doors leading to the garden.

Germany sighed heavily. "I called Aniki, as you requested. But he's not picking up his phone at all. He's probably still playing _Call of Duty_, and that game frankly annoys me."

Romano barked out a laugh. "I think that zombie game is great! Especially the level where you're killing ZOMBIE NAZIS!"

Germany twitched several times in the course of two seconds, and gritted his teeth. Italy stomped his foot in frustration. "Just STOP IT, Nii-san!"

Outside, Japan took in the night air and sighed heavily. "_Kami-sama_…the negativity is getting to me…"

He paused as he saw a shift in the garden. Curious, he took a couple of steps forward. He jumped when he saw a body lying on the grass, but he relaxed slightly when he recognized the person lying there.

Though, it confused him considerably. "G-Greece-san?" he said. He walked around to stand at Greece's side. Greece was fast asleep on top of the grass. The cats who usually accompanied him were nowhere to be found. "W-What are you doing in Italy-san's garden?"

"Fucking…" Romano trailed off as they heard an extremely loud commotion approaching the house at rapid speed. "What the fuck is _that_?" he said aloud.

The front door burst open, nearly off its hinges. Italy, Romano, and Germany jumped up as Turkey burst in. "HURRY UP!" the older country shouted over his shoulder.

The trio gaped as Sealand, Iceland, Åland, Azerbaijan, and Georgia scrambled into the house. Once all were inside, Turkey threw his body into the door, slamming it shut.

"W-What…" Romano gestured to the countries struggling for air. "What the fuck are all of you doing in my house?"

"V…Vampires!" Sealand panted, nearly falling over. "Countries are turning into vampires!"

"EH?" Italy cried out, pressing his hands to his cheeks. "That's terrible!"

"This is _nonsense_!" Romano snapped, his anger mounting. "Countries can't turn into vampires!"

"_Vi blev jagade_!" Åland cried, hugging Hanatamago to her chest. "_De skulle inte lyssna på oss_!"

"They raided my house!" Turkey fumed. "It's getting out of con—"

The door pushed against his body. Turkey paled and fumbled with the lock. "They know we're here!"

"If there are vampires," Romano said slowly. "_Why _did you guide them to MY HOUSE?"

"You two are Catholic, right?" Iceland asked. "The vampires seemed repelled by Christian relics, like crosses and stuff."

"Just like in the old movies!" Italy cheered.

Germany didn't know what to add to the proceedings. Then his cell phone went off in his pocket and he answered it. "_Ja_, Austria?"

Azerbaijan huffed and dropped onto the couch. "Why is this happening? I've got so many other things to worry about than this!"

"…I still think we should've checked on Armen—" Georgia began.

"Don't mention his name!" Azerbaijan said sharply. "Besides, he's got _Russia_! He doesn't need us!"

"Who's been turned?" Italy asked.

"All of the Nordics," Sealand said, wiping at his brow. "And it looks like the Baltics too, and Cyprus. Cyprus invaded Turkey's house while we hid there, and that brought out more vampires."

"This is so fucking ridiculous!" Romano shouted, wringing his hair in frustration. "This is all some conspiracy to annoy the fuck out of me, isn't it? Some idiotic prank to start off Halloween!"

Germany hung up his cell phone. "That was Austria. Hungary and he are held up in Switzerland's house, trying to avoid vampires."

Romano gaped at him. "…_Cosa_?"

"Ah!" Italy cried out, startling everyone around him. "Where's Japan?"

"Hey, he's gone!" Germany shouted. He craned his neck around. "Japan! Where are you?"

Japan continued to stare down at Greece, who wasn't answering his calls. "Greece-san." He knelt down and shook his shoulder. "_Onegai shimasu_, wake up. You're scaring me."

Greece's eyes snapped open. Japan sucked in a sharp breath and drew his hand away.

"…Japan," Greece said slowly. "I'm so glad to see you."

Greece's green eyes were gone, replaced with bright red ones. It was absolutely chilling. Japan swallowed thickly, and inched away. "Ah—"

"Get away from him!"

Japan jumped at this new voice and turned to see Turkey storming into the garden. "T-Turkey-san," he stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't go near that pervert!" Turkey snapped, running over to grab Japan by his arm. At the garden door, Romano snapped, "What the fuck is Greece doing in our garden?"

Greece looked at Turkey. "Turkey," he hissed quietly. "Why are you here?"

"Shut—WAH!" Turkey recoiled back, dragging Japan with him. "He's one! That brat's a vampire too!"

"V-Vampire?" Japan sputtered.

Greece slowly stood up. "Let him go," he said sardonically.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Turkey snapped. "Stake him! Stake the brat!"

"We can't stake Greece-san!" Japan demanded. "He's a country!"

"So?"

Germany rubbed a hand over his face. "This is getting out of hand…"

"W-What are we going to do?" Italy wailed.

Iceland was the only one to notice a buzzing in his pocket. He checked his cell phone and saw a text message.

**America (Mobile)**

"_Attention all non-vampire countries! We're having an emergency meeting at the World Conference building about the vampires! Please get there ASAP!"_

Iceland arched a brow. "Not very discreet, is he?"

"What? Who?" Sealand asked.

"America sent out a text message to get to the World Conference building." Iceland sauntered over to the garden doors, where Japan, Azerbaijan, Georgia, and Germany were physically restraining Turkey from attacking vampiric Greece, who was just sitting there watching.

Sealand huffed in frustration. "America didn't send ME a text message! And _I'm_ the one sounding the alert!"

"_Bror Sealand, varför är du upprörd?_" Åland asked.

* * *

><p>Russia let out a scream of fright as Belarus jumped on him from his right.<p>

* * *

><p>- Spain is singing "<em>Danza Kuduro<em>" by Don Omar, which is one of the most popular songs right now in the country of Spain.


	3. The Surrounded

I dedicate this chapter to my sister. Because she loves shipping so much, lol.

Chapter 3: The Surrounded

* * *

><p><em>America had sent the message out. All of the countries who had not turned would be gathering at the World Conference for an emergency meeting.<em>

_The idiot._

_He chuckled to himself as he read the text message from Denmark's phone. All of the unturned countries worldwide were gathering in the exact same place. This would be SO much easier now…_

* * *

><p><em>October 30, 2011<em>

America rubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand as he regarded the unscathed countries sitting at the World Conference table. Which, unfortunately, wasn't a whole lot of them. "Well!" he exclaimed, lowering his hand. "This is a hell of a Halloween, huh?"

"Is that all you have to say?" England snapped. "Countries are being turned into vampires!"

"And I TOLD YOU SO!" Sealand snapped, jabbing his finger at his older brother. "I _told you_ my adopted parents went nutters and you wouldn't help me!"

"Just shut it, Sealand! Right now we can't be running around pointing fingers of blame!"

America felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Åland staring up at him teary-eyed. "_Vi kan stoppa dem, eller hur? Vi kan hjälpa Mamma och Pappa, eller hur?_"

America made a face. "Sealand, I don't speak moonspeak! What's she saying?"

"She's speaking _Swedish_, not moonspeak, _hálfviti_!" Iceland snapped.

The conference door suddenly snapped open. The countries jumped as Russia came into the room placidly. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said, smiling with his eyes closed. "I needed to…put Belarus to bed."

"What did you do to Belarus?" Georgia snapped, jumping out of his seat.

Russia chuckled humorlessly. "My dear little sister seemed a little…_enthusiastic_, and so I had to properly take care of her to answer my summons."

"Was Belarus a vampire?" America demanded.

Russia's smile faded and he regarded the other countries in confusion. "Vampire?"

"Never mind, just sit down," England said. "So which countries can we confirm have turned?"

"Papa-Finland and Papa-Sweden," Sealand said quietly. "Faroe, Greenland, and Denmark are also vampires. And I think Norway's troll confirmed that Norway's a vampire too."

"_We_ confirmed that France is a vampire," Wales said.

"Greece-san is one too," Japan added.

Turkey scoffed. "We should've staked him when we had the chance!"

"The Baltics and Po-chan, too," Hungary said sadly.

Russia perked up. "Is something wrong with my little Lithuania?"

"…Yeah," America said warily. "He's a vampire."

Russia was silent for a long moment, his eyes still closed. "…That's a terrible shame."

"Have you seen Ukraine?" England asked.

"…_Net_," Russia said after a long moment.

"I think what matters more than who's a vampire," Austria interjected. "Is _how_ this started. Has anyone been inside the infected countries borders?"

"…Do you even want to _try_?" Romano asked harshly.

"Vampires or not, we can't go around staking countries," Hungary said.

"Why not?" Turkey demanded.

"Because the country will die then," Canada said quietly.

"_Da_, we must avoid killing the countries," Russia agreed. "We must bring this to a peaceful resolution without unnecessary bloodshed."

"So we have to stop this from spreading further, and thus cure the vampirism," Switzerland said. His rifle was still hoisted over his shoulder. "I shot one of the vampires, and that didn't stop them."

"Then HOW should we stop them?" America demanded.

"Let's figure out where this is coming from," England said. "This originated in _some _country in the world. Maybe we can only stop them based on those vampire rules?"

"But these vampires don't follow vampire rules, aru," China pointed out. "One of the stereotypes is that vampires can't go out in daylight, but these ones can."

"But they _do_ follow the stereotype of not being able to go inside a building uninvited," Iceland said.

"We have to find out what caused this as soon as possible!" America shouted.

"And we will," England said.

"Otherwise, I can't go trick-or-treating tomorrow!"

"You git!" England smacked America on the back of his head. "Is THAT all that matters to you?"

"_Da_," Russia agreed cheerfully. "We must do everything we can to stop this menace. Not only for our own sake, but to save all of humanity as well."

Everyone in the room gaped in silence at him. Russia frowned in confusion, his eyes still closed. "What's wrong?"

"…Are you feeling all right, Russia?" America asked warily.

Russia opened his eyes and smiled at America. "Of course I do!"

Everyone screamed and jumped away from Russia. Russia's violet eyes were gone, and bright red ones were in their place.

"Why are all of you so frightened?" Russia asked obliviously. "Do I really come off so scary?"

"Y-Your eyes!" England hollered, jabbing a finger at him. "You're a bloody vampire!"

"I knew it!" Georgia shouted. "I _knew_ that you were acting _too weird_ with this peace-loving attitude!"

America yanked out his gun. "Move aside! I'll handle this!"

"America, _stop_!" Germany yelled, grabbing America by his arm. "You can't shoot a country! Even if it IS Russia!"

"…You guys are acting weird," Russia complained.

Suddenly, the double doors leading into the meeting room exploded off their hinges.

"Oh fuck, they're HERE!" America screamed, swinging his gun towards the door.

The unturned countries recoiled back as vampiric countries flooded the room, France leading the pack. France bounced off the walls until he landed in the center of the table.

"_Germany_," he hissed between clenched teeth. "Can I nibble on your neck? And maybe _take your blood_?"

Hungary swung her frying pan, striking France on the side of his head. "We have to get out of here!"

Screaming shrilly, the unturned countries bolted for the door. Those who had crosses brandished them to ward off the vampires, while Switzerland began firing "warning shots" at the vampires with his rifle. "Liechtenstein, COME ON!"

Russia remained seated in his chair, looking at the chaos mournfully. "_Please_ don't fight like this! Fighting won't bring anything but sorrow!"

Armenia gnashed his teeth at Georgia and Azerbaijan, eyes blazing red with hatred. "_Still_ you continue to side with this countries who hate me and want to kill me? You are unfair, Georgia!"

Georgia swallowed thickly and raised his hands. "Armen—"

"Get over it, you wannabe victim!" Azerbaijan snapped, not caring she was facing down a vampire. "All you do is cry and whine and cause trouble! Go hide in a hole if you find the world so _insufferable_!"

Armenia screamed in fury, but a hand caught the back of his collar before he could lunge at Azerbaijan. "_Üzgünüm_."

Turkey yanked Armenia back and threw him into Russia, sending the large country tumbling out of his chair and to the floor. "Let's get out of here!"

"Ummm…" Åland looked at the chaos all around her, of vampires bouncing off of walls and tackling countries. It was then she saw a familiar face, and she cried out. "_Mamma_!" she surged forward towards Finland.

Sealand grabbed her from behind and forcibly dragged her from the room. "That's _not_ Mama, Åland! He's a vampire!" he floundered for the Swedish word. "_Vampyr_, Åland!"

"What the hell are they doing here?" America wailed as they ran down the hall.

"This is the World Conference building!" England hollered. "**EVERY** country is welcome here, you git!"

America thought about it for a moment. "Hey wait, you're right!"

"This was a _stupid idea_, aru!" China shouted.

Germany glanced over his shoulder only briefly to see if the vampires were gaining on them. However, as he turned around he ran headlong into a young girl. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

Faroe looked up at him with red eyes. "Are you _really_ sorry?" she bared her fangs and leaned forward.

Germany shoved her away. "Wha—"

Somebody suddenly grabbed his left arm from behind. Germany turned around and saw Prussia. "Ani—"

"Time for you to see what you're _missing_ West," Prussia hissed. He quickly ducked down and sank his fangs into Germany's exposed arm.

"**AHHHHHHHH**!" Germany struck Prussia in his forehead, causing his older brother to fly backwards onto the floor.

"DOITSU!" Italy spun around and quickly ran back to Germany. "Germany, are you all right?"

"_Idiota_, GET BACK HERE!" Romano shouted.

"_Scheiße_!" Germany hissed through clenched teeth. He clutched at his arm, blood leaking through the two puncture wounds caused by Prussia. "_Ficken_…"

"Veneziano, LEAVE HIM!" Romano shouted as they began punching the 'down' button for the elevator. "He was bit, so he's going to turn!"

"I won't leave Germany!" Italy cried out. He hooked his arm through Germany's uninjured one and dragged Germany towards the elevators.

Sealand looked at them uncomfortably. "Er, he _may_ be infected—"

"I won't leave him behind!" Italy cried out, hugging Germany's arm tightly to his chest.

Germany was breathing raggedly as he looked down at his arm. "Does…does anyone have a first-aid kit?"

"His speech is slurring!" Romano snapped, jabbing a finger at Germany. "He's turning!"

"My speech is slurring because it _HURTS_!" Germany snapped.

Switzerland trained his gun on Germany. "One of the traits of turning is a bite. You might turn even without vampire blood."

"That's _zombies_, isn't it?" America wondered aloud.

"_Some_ vampires turn from a bite," England huffed. "Don't you pay attention to the movies you make?"

"W-We can't abandon him!" Italy cried out. "We have to help him! And _everyone_!"

**DING!**

The elevator door popped open, and the unturned countries rushed inside. Romano tried to forcibly prevent Germany from coming inside, but Italy barreled into his brother, with Germany, and all three tumbled to the floor.

"Hurry!" Austria shouted, shoving Hungary ahead of him.

As he moved to step forward though, something flew the air and stabbed his coat sleeve, pinning it to the wall. Austria spun around, completely alarmed. "W-W-What the—?"

It was a knife. He looked beyond the knife to see Belarus standing there. His jaw hung open as he recognized the vampire glint in her eyes, and her evil aura. Although, that was probably her _natural _aura, anyways.

"Roderich!" Hungary tried to come around Austria to free him. Further beyond Belarus, Russia was trying to cuddle Lithuania to his chest. "You'll forgive me for_ everything_, won't you my little Lithuania?"

"GET OFF HIM!" Poland shouted, shoving at Russia.

_Wow, they're no different_, Austria thought absently, but he started when he saw Hungary trying to pull the knife out of the wall. And Belarus was dangerously closeby. "There's no time, get out of here!" he told her, shoving her towards the elevator.

"B-But—" Hungary sputtered.

"Focus on finding out how to stop this!" Austria told her. "I'll be fine!"

"But Austria—"

"_Go_!" Austria shoved her again, and this time Hungary stumbled back into the elevator. Before she could recover, the doors closed and prepared to go down.

"_NINCS_!" Hungary cried out. She punched the door a few times uselessly. "Austria!"

Germany tore the sleeve off his shirt and awkwardly wrapped his wound. "This is getting out of hand…"

"And this was a STUPID IDEA!" England snapped, glaring at America. "What the hell were you thinking to host an emergency meeting where _every country_, turned or not, was welcome?"

"Well, at least we all know what's going on now," America said, shrugging.

"So what do we do _now_, aru?" China demanded, keeping a hold on Hong Kong's arm. "We still have no idea where this started, aru!"

"You guys figure it out," Switzerland said, taking Liechtenstein by the hand. "I've had enough of this nonsense. We're going home."

"But Nii-san—" Liechtenstein began.

The elevator came open and Switzerland stormed out, taking Liechtenstein with him.

England checked to make sure the coast was clear and sighed shortly. "Look," he said, turning back to the other countries. "This whole mess started from _somewhere_, right? We just have to figure out what kind of vampires these are and how to stop them without killing the countries."

"I've got a _crapload_ of vampire stories!" America volunteered. "How about we go to _my_ house and see which one is right?"

"_All_ of us have vampire stories, though," Turkey pointed out. "What we ought to do is split up and go home and try and see if we can figure out what vampires these are."

"S-Split up?" Canada asked fearfully. "B-But doesn't that increase our chances of being attacked?"

"Then everyone can go together as teams," England said, nodding. "But I agree with Turkey. All of us should go to our homes and look up old vampire stories. We can figure out whichever these guys are the most similar to, and _hopefully_ stop this menace without killing anyone."

"What do we do about HIM?" Romano asked, jabbing a thumb at Germany.

"I'm _fine_!" Germany snapped, thankful that Italy helped him stand up. "If I start turning, I'll let you guys know!"

Romano rolled his eyes. "_Sure_ you will!"

"Guys."

Everyone turned. Hungary was still standing in the elevator, holding her frying pan. "W-What are you doing, Miss Hungary?"

"I have to go back up," she said. She looked a little pale, but forced a smile. "I have to go save Roderich."

"No offense, but he's probably already turned," America said. "You'll do more better for him doing research to stop this."

"…_More better_?" England echoed, disgusted by America's grammar.

Hungary shook her head. "I can't leave him. And I won't leave until I confirm whether or not he's changed."

Germany shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea, but if you happen to make it out of there, come over to my house and help me research, okay?"

Hungary nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p>"<em>Say, say, oh playmate. Come out and play with me. Bring out your dollies three…<em>"

Russia and Armenia playing a hand-clapping game on the floor was the first thing Hungary saw when she stepped out of the elevator.

Swallowing thickly, she hoisted the frying pan up high and looked up and down the hall. Russia and Armenia didn't seem to notice her; still wrapped up happily in their children's game.

_Wouldn't it figure that a type of vampirism that turns countries evil would turn Russia GOOD?_ she thought to herself.

She rounded the corner and froze in her tracks. "…Oh…"

Sweden had Finland pinned to the wall, and they seemed to be hot and heavy. Both of their shirts were sliding off, and they hissed at each other, baring their fangs as they kissed deeply. Further down the hall, France was biting into South Korea's neck. South Korea had his head arched back and he was hissing, but it was hard to determine if he was in pain or pleasure. Then France lifted his head and kissed him full on the mouth.

Hungary gaped at the homoeroticism going on between various countries in front of her. She slowly fanned herself. "This might be the hottest thing I've ever seen…"

The hiss behind her was her only warning, but she had no time to react. A hand closed around her throat and she found herself slammed into the wall. "Guh—!" She grabbed at the hand, trying to loosen its grip.

"Elisabetha."

Hungary blinked as Austria came nose-to-nose with her. She would've been confused by his sudden aggression, but she was too distracted by the fact that his glasses were missing. And his violet eyes were now red.

"Elisabetha," he repeated. His quiet voice had taken on a deep, sensual tone. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "You came back for me? That was very kind of you."

Hungary's hand holding the frying pan trembled. She gasped very quietly, and raised her shoulder to try and shield her neck. "R-Rod—"

He kissed the side of her neck just under her right ear. She shivered involuntarily. "You smell really _good_, Elisabetha."

Hungary swallowed thickly and tried to maintain focus. Austria had turned into a vampire, but he was acting so unlike himself. He was aggressive and seductive and it was incredibly _attractive_. "I-I…"

"It'll be okay." The hand left her throat. "This will only hurt a moment."

Hungary forced her eyes open and she looked at Austria. "Roderich."

"Hmm?" he looked back at her. "What is it?"

"_Sajnálom_."

When Austria leaned back in confusion, Hungary swung her hand up, striking him across the face with her frying pan. She groaned with regret as he fell to the floor and she took off running back for the elevator.

_So…he's turned._ Hungary shook her head. _It was sexy, but I don't want to be a vampire. But I'm going to stop this, no matter what it takes!_

* * *

><p>America sat in the middle of his usually neglected library, surrounded by piles upon piles of book. He slowly closed <em>Interview with the Vampire by Anne Rice<em> and sighed. "So…according to this, vampires are weak to sunlight but can't be killed by a stake to the heart. And they're _French_."

A sneer rose on his upper lip as he set aside this book. He rummaged through the pile of books to find another vampire one. Why did he have so many books if he was never going to read them?

"Ah!" America pulled out _Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer_. "Bella gets turned in this book, right? Maybe _this _has something useful!"

_"Bella's body, streaming with red, started to twitch, jerking around in Rosalie's arms like she was being electrocuted. All the while, her face was blank—unconscious. It was the wild thrashing from inside the center of her body that moved her. As she convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept time with the spasms—"_

America blinked in confusion, and closed the book. "Was _that_ her turning? She sounds like she's going through labor! Wait." He thought about it. "_Twilight's_ vampires can go out in daylight, but they're glittery or something!

"Now, let's see… what's this?" America picked up _Dark Melody by Christine Feehan_. "I've never heard of this. It looks like a _romance novel_, though…" he gagged as he flipped the book open.

_"His hand capturing hers, he tugged gently until her small body was pressed against his. "You are my lifemate, Corrine. I recognized you the moment I laid eyes on you. I know you are the light to my darkness, that your soul is the other half of my own—"_

"Oh jeez!" America snapped the book shut and toss it aside. "What does _that_ have to do with vampires? Lifemates? Half-souls?"

He saw one more book, titled _Lost Souls by Poppy Z. Brite_, and picked it up.

_"She never knew Zillah's name, or how she ended up with him on a blanket in the back room of Christian's bar. She only knew that her blood was smeared across his face, that his fingers and tongue explored her body more thoroughly than any had before, that once she thought he was inside her and she was inside him at once—"_

America tossed aside this book and wailed in frustration. "Which one of these is **RIGHT**?"

* * *

><p>Japan rubbed a hand over his face and sat on the <em>rōka<em> facing his garden. "Well, this was a bad idea…"

_Everything _was a bad idea, in general. Answering America's summons to the World Conference building, where every nation was welcome—vampire or not—had been idiotic. But then he went home by himself to look up vampire myths? When he didn't really that many?

_I should've help Germany-san or somebody. _Sighing to himself, Japan opened the one book he _could_ find in his house about vampires. "All right, let's see…_tengu's _are vampires? I know their noses have powers. It doesn't seem like the countries are morphing into _tengus,_ though…Maybe they're _gaki_? All of them were very pale and loud. _Demo_…" Japan looked up towards the clear sky thoughtfully. "_Gaki_ shape-shift. These vampires are fast, but they didn't turn into animals.

"Hmm…_kyuketsuki_. Maybe this is it?" Japan read from the page. "They've turned evil, but they aren't mindless zombies. Maybe if I had some honey, I could—"

"Japan."

Japan stiffened as he felt a body slide across the _rōka_. "…_Konichiwa_, Greece-san."

Greece smiled at him lazily, even with his red eyes, and stretched out on his stomach. "What are you reading?"

"Reading a book to see how to stop the vampires." Japan realized who he was talking to and quickly closed the book. "A-Ah, I mean—"

"Hmm." Greece idly twirled a strand of his own hair between his fingers. "Can you stop us?"

"W-Well…" Japan self-consciously scooted away from Greece. "We're certainly going to try, Greece-san."

Greece yawned, showing his fangs, before curling up like a cat upon the floor. "That's nice…"

"Ah…" Japan gaped at him for a moment before coughing discreetly. "You…are not going to bite me then, Greece-san?"

"_Óchi_. This is all too much trouble." He closed his eyes. "Do you mind if I sleep here?"

"S-Sure," Japan stammered. He paused before he said, "_Arigato_, for not attacking me."

"You're welcome." Greece smiled slightly. "I might nibble on you later, but only if sex is involved."

"_N-NANI_?" Japan hollered.

* * *

><p>Canada closed his front door slowly behind him and sighed quietly. "I guess I should go look at <em>Evolve: Vampire Stories of the New Undead<em>, Mr. Kumakichi."

"Who are you?" Mr. Kumajirou asked, looking up at him.

"I'm Canada! But here." he set the bear down. "Go see if you can find some vampire books—that don't come from America!" he added quickly. "We have to figure out this vampire problem quickly!"

Mr. Kumajirou hurried off into the other room towards the bookshelf. Canada shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face as he headed towards the stairs. "How did I get into this mess?"

Someone grabbed Canada from behind. He screamed, but a hand clamped down over his mouth. Terrified, Canada feebly struggled as his head was turned to the side.

"…Mattie." Prussia licked up the side of Canada's neck, causing the other country to shiver. "I want to taste your _maple syrup_."

* * *

><p>China flipped through the book he held in his lap. "<em>Jiang shi<em>? England _did_ mention he believed this to be magic, aru."

"…Are we safe coming back here?" Hong Kong asked, looking around the house warily.

"But would this _really_ be _jiang shi_?" China continued, partially ignoring Hong Kong. "That's a reanimated corpse, isn't it?"

_"Frankly, I think this is getting ridiculous,"_ his dragon boss said, sighing heavily. _"This is just like that Christmas fiasco."_

"That was all a dream, aru!" China insisted. "What do you think is causing this?"

The dragon shook his head. _"How should I know? All I can confirm is that it didn't start here."_

"What do we do if Taiwan comes back?" Hong Kong asked, holding up his cross. "I mean, this is her house too."

"Hong Kong, just give me a minute!" China shook his head. "I'm trying to figure this out, aru!"

"Why don't we just go to the country where this all started and follow _that_ border's rules?" Hong Kong asked over his shoulder.

"It started in the Nordics, but it's not clear if it started in Norway or Denmark, aru."

"Well, then, somebody needs to find Norway's troll. I'm sure _he _would know which one of them turned."

* * *

><p>"My vampire myths are Scandinavian myths," Iceland said. He was sitting on a plush couch in Turkey's house. "Vampires are called <em>draugr<em> and they're the undead."

"And these vampires are _alive_," Turkey said, flipping through some books. "Everyone keep a lookout, okay?"

**_"Lillebror."_** Norway's green troll materialized beside Iceland. **_"Du er ganske komfortabel i din elskers hus, ja?"_**

Iceland flushed and glared at the troll. "Just be quiet and be _useful_! Is On—" he quickly shook his head. "Is Norway okay? Even as a vampire?"

The troll laughed harder. **_"Danmark hadde han festet under kroppen hans midt oppe i elskov!"_**

Iceland groaned, and rubbed at his face. "I could've lived the rest of my life without that mental-image…"

"_I_ don't have any vampire myths," Sealand said mournfully.

"Ah-HA!" Turkey waved a book over his head. "I got it!"

"Do you know what's causing all of this?" Azerbaijan asked.

"It was because of MY help that Vlad the Impaler ascended the throne in Romania!" Turkey laughed loudly.

"What does that have to do with our current situation, _Oji-san_?" Iceland asked.

"Vlad the Impaler was Count Dracula!" Sealand said. "You helped a _vampire_, Turkey?"

"Count Dracula is a myth," Georgia said, rubbing at his face. "Vlad the Impaler wasn't a vampire."

Turkey tossed the historical book aside and picked up another. "I have a legend called a _chesme_. It's a vampire cat who lived in water and lured men to their death."

"…A cat living in water?" Iceland asked slowly. "Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"I think it's safe to say that these guys _aren't_ vampire cats," Azerbaijan said. "So—"

"WAIT!" Sealand shouted, standing. "That's it! Romania!"

"What about Romania?" Turkey asked.

"They're vampires, aren't they? But they didn't come to our World Conference meeting!"

"Wait, you're right," Iceland said. "But for all intensive purposes, it doesn't look like they started this."

"But maybe _they_ know how to stop it!" Sealand insisted.

"That's a great idea!" Turkey snapped. "Quick, let's get to Romania and see if those siblings have any idea what the hell to do!"

"_När kan jag se Mama?_" Åland asked mournfully, still cuddling Hanatamago to her.

Turkey rubbed at his forehead. "What's she saying, _Bocchan_? I'm not good with kids."

"She misses her…Finland," Iceland sighed.

**_"Og du savner din elsker favn!"_** the troll snickered.

"_Haltu kjafti!_" Iceland snapped, swatting at him.

* * *

><p><em>"'He took the screwdriver and again took off the lid of the coffin. Arthur looked on, very pale but silent. When the lid was removed he stepped forward. He evidently did not known that there was a leaden coffin, or at any rate, had not thought of it. When he saw the rent in the lead, the blood rushed to his face for an instant, but as quickly fell away again, so that he remained a ghastly witness. He was still silent. Van Helsing forced back the leaden flange, and we all looked in and recoiled.<em>

_"'The coffin was empty!'"_

England glared over his shoulder. "_Why _are you reading that, Northern Ireland?"

Northern Ireland shrugged, his nose buried in _Dracula by Brahm Stoker_. "I'm doing research."

"Why don't you leave the _hard work _up to me, okay?" England scoffed and shook his head.

Northern Ireland's green eyes peered over the top of the book. "Brahm Stoker was Irish, so I can research on him if I want."

England said nothing to that. He continued to lead the other three countries through the quiet countryside.

"What makes you think she hasn't already turned?" Wales asked. "She didn't show up for the World Conference meeting."

Scotland snorted. "She use to beat the shit out of Vikings on a daily basis. What makes you think vampires can stop her?"

"I'm only getting a _second opinion_!" England snapped. "This feels like the work of magic to me! Since everyone's already scattered to try and figure out this mess, I think it would be best if we collect as many magic-users as possible!"

"Too bad Norway's already turned," Wales said.

"What makes you think she wants to work with you on _anything_?" Scotland asked.

"The world is at stake!" England snapped.

Scotland shrugged. "Did she help you during World War 2?"

England gnashed his bottom lip with his teeth. "Just shut it and keep following me! Be on the lookout for vampires, especially _France_!"

The found the cottage in question. Despite his earlier confidence, England hesitated before knocking on the door. He flinched afterwards and held his breath as he waited.

Two minutes later, nobody arrived at the door.

"Is she okay?" Scotland wondered. He knocked on the front door. "Ireland! Are you in there?"

"Shush!" England snapped. "She might have turned! Hang on, let's investigate!"

"So we go in?" Wales asked.

"Rather, you two wait out here." England grabbed Northern Ireland by his shoulder and pushed him ahead of him. "We'll go inside."

Scotland arched an eyebrow slightly. "So you'll use Northern Ireland as your meat-shield?"

"Shut it!" England snapped. "Both of you, wait out here!"

"And what will we do if the vampires show up?" Wales asked blandly.

England didn't answer him, but pushed Northern Ireland into the house ahead of him. "I…Ireland?" he called out.

He didn't get an immediate response, but he took in his surroundings. Crucifixes and Christian iconography hung from the walls and even from the ceilings. He sighed shortly in relief. "Okay…she hasn't turned."

"Hmm," Northern Ireland said thoughtfully. He bristled when England continued to push him forward. "If she's not a threat, then why am I still going first?"

England snorted. "Remember the _last time_ I was in her house? It wasn't pleasant, was it?"

Northern Ireland blinked thoughtfully. "I thought it was funny."

"It WASN'T FUNNY!" England snapped.

"Who is it?"

Both countries jumped as Ireland came from the kitchen. She was pulling an earplug from her ears and held her iPod in one hand. She stared at the two of them for a long moment before she spoke again. "What is this? Are you giving Northern Ireland back to me, England?"

"_Hardly_," England snapped. "Where were you at the meeting?"

"What meeting?" Ireland asked.

"The World Conference meeting! We have an international crisis!" England huffed and looked around the house once more. "But you seem to already know that. You're well-prepared to fend off the vampires."

Ireland arched a red eyebrow. "Vampires?"

"Yes, _vampires_!" England snapped. "Countries all over the world are turning into vampires! Haven't you been paying attention?"

"…Is that so?" Ireland said. She walked past them and towards her front door.

England followed, dragging Northern Ireland with him. "Yes! They can go out in sunlight but they're repelled by crosses! And they can't come in uninvited! Do you have _any_ idea what we can do to stop this? I think this is the work of magic!"

Near the open front door, Ireland fingered a crucifix hanging from the ceiling in silence. After a moment she unhooked it and spun around. She tossed it to England, who caught it in confusion. Then she grabbed Northern Ireland in her arms and promptly shoved England out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

Scotland slowly stood up. "It doesn't seem like _that_ went well. But who's surprised?"

England gaped at the crucifix he held. "_One_ crucifix?" he punched Ireland's front door in frustration. "You CHEAP BITCH!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Fratello stupido<em>!" Romano grumbled violently. He kicked his front door shut behind him and stomped upstairs to the library. "Why the fuck do I have to dig through this shit ALONE?"

It was Germany's fault, that fucking potato bastard. Getting bitten by his perverted brother only proved to Romano how stupid Germany was. But it was _too bad_ Italy was just as stupid too!

_"I can't leave Germany alone! Not with his injury! What if something happens to him?"_

"So **I** have to do research _by myself_!" Romano shouted in the upstairs hallway. His anger mounted as he pushed open the library door and slammed it shut behind him. "_Cazzo patata bastardo_!"

Romano grabbed an armful of books from a nearby shelf and dumped them onto the table in the middle of the room. He didn't care how messy it got; once they got rid of these annoying vampires, he was going to make Italy clean their house as _payback_ for ditching him!

Romano quickly flipped through a book, but found no vampire information on the aging print. "Useless." He threw the book across the room, and smirked with satisfaction as it knocked over a globe. Veneziano would have a mighty big mess to clean up!

But, first things first.

"Where the fuck's that book about _the Stregoni Benefici_?" Romano demanded out loud after flipping through five books. "I thought we had that story!"

Breath suddenly tickled the back of Romano's neck. "Romano…"

"WAUGH!" Romano jumped forward and spun around, swinging his fist. His fist met only the open air, and he nearly fell over from the momentum. "What the _fuck_?"

Spain was leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. He looked amused. "Don't scare me like that, you bastard!" Romano hollered at him. He turned his back on Spain to look at the books again. "Where the fuck have you been, anyways? We have an international crisis!"

"International crisis?" Spain repeated slowly.

"_Si_ _idiota_! Countries are turning into vampires, and we have to stop them!" Romano shuffled through the books. "Now that _you're_ here, help me go through these! Veneziano is being a fucking idiot as usual, and so I have to do this alone!"

"…Stop the vampires?" Spain said.

"_SI_!" Romano snapped, glaring over his shoulder. "We…"

His voice trailed off as he looked at Spain fully for the first time. The Spaniard was leaning against the wall beside the door, arms folded over his chest. He looked kempt, but he had a weird…_smirk _on his lips. Romano looked up at his eyes, involuntarily seeking reassurance, and audibly gasped.

Spain blinked very slowly, his eyes blazing red. "Is something wrong, _mi tomate_?" he then grinned toothily, exposing his sharp fangs.

Romano snatched for the crucifix in his back pocket and held it up high. "Don't you come any closer, Spain!" he snapped. _You fucking idiota!_ he thought to himself. _How could you allow yourself to turn into a vampire?_

"You are too cruel to me, Romano." Spain pushed himself away from the wall. Romano jumped backwards, still holding the crucifix like a shield. "You turn down my dinner invitation, and now you don't want me near you."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Romano hollered. "You're going to BITE ME if you come any closer!"

"It will only sting a little bit, _mi amor_." Spain's tone of voice dipped slightly. It had a hypnotic, seductive edge to it. "When Francis came to me I was quite frightened. Then—"

"Augh, that **FREAK** turned you?" Romano gagged, coughing convulsively. "I don't want his shit in my body! Stay the _fuck back_!"

Spain's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't want his…_shit_ in your body either."

Romano shivered at the other country's rare use of venomous cursing. His hand shook as he yanked his cell phone out of his pocket. "L-Let's just talk about this," he sputtered, trying to dial Italy's number with just his thumb.

"_Sí_," Spain agreed, his tone coaxing and almost playful. "There is nothing to get alarmed over." He spread his arms slightly. "Come to me, Lovino. I'm not going to hurt you."

His words whispered over Romano's mind, ebbing away his fear and unease. _"Nii-san?"_ Italy answered the phone in his ear. _"Nii-san, what is it? Do you need anything?"_

Romano dropped his cell phone. It fell to the floor and broke apart. "_CAZZO_!" he shouted, quickly dropping to his knees to pick it up.

Spain suddenly surged forward. Romano cried out and stumbled back, away from his cell phone and holding the crucifix high. The Spaniard hissed in pain and shielded his face, stopping dead in his tracks. It gave Romano the opportunity to stand back up.

But Spain now stood between Romano, his cell phone, and the door. Romano knitted his brow in fury, but he couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his throat as he clutched the crucifix in both hands. "_Bastardo_," he hissed, the crucifix shaking in his hands. "Get away from me _right now_."

Spain still had a hand raised, but he looked at Romano through his fingers. "You're terrified of me, Romano."

"You're a _fucking vampire_!" Romano snapped. "And you're obviously here to turn me! What, did you expect me to welcome you with open arms, you fucking pervert? Get the fuck out of my house! I'm trying to help you, but you're too stupid to notice! LEAVE!"

Romano expected Spain to be immediately expelled from his house. These vampires followed the rules of not coming in uninvited after all. Only, Spain didn't move from his spot. "GET OUT!" he hollered.

It was slowly, but Spain lowered his arm and looked at Romano fully, though the other country hid behind his crucifix. "That's not going to work on me, Romano."

"You're not welcome here!" Romano said, almost pleadingly. He looked at his broken cell phone on the floor and shook his head. _If I get out of this mess, I'm SO going to kick Veneziano's ass for ditching me!_

Spain only shook his head. "I'm telling you that's not going to work, Lovino. Just by putting it into words doesn't mean I'm unwelcome here. I'm _always_ welcome where you are." He gestured to Romano. "I'm there in your mind and in your heart. So no matter what you say or forcefully think about it, it's not the truth and so it doesn't work."

"Ha…" Romano genuinely felt terrified now. He was relieved that the crucifix worked, but there was nothing else he had to get Spain away from him. "W…Why can't you leave?" his tone had become quiet from his uncharacteristic fear. "I-I don't want to be a vampire, okay? Can you just go away, and I'll just lock myself in some closet and promise not to stop you guys? _Per favore_?"

Spain blinked very slowly, remaining silent. Then he tilted his head to the side. "You're frightened of me, Romano? Why? I promise I won't hurt you. I will make it very pleasant for you." he stepped as close as he could allow himself to be, with the crucifix still between them. "It would be no benefit to me to see you hurt. I would…_enjoy_ it more to see you enjoy it, _mi amor_. So, why don't we skip this unpleasant dialogue, hmm?" he smiled again, and it looked innocent and…sexy. "I don't care much about what the others are up to. But when I'm beside you I can't leave you alone. So, why don't you stop delaying the inevitable and just put this crucifix down?" he opened his mouth and very slowly licked his lips. "Trust in me, _mi tomate_, as you've always done."

Romano couldn't help himself. He was drowning in those hypnotic eyes and the sensual voice. It was all too much for him. He let out a short gasp and swallowed involuntarily.

_Try fighting him! _he tried to reason with himself. _Granted, there are worse people who could be here trying to turn you! Like FRANCE! But you don't want to be a vampire, and that's what Spain wants to do to you! You must fight!_

Then the crucifix slipped through his fingers and clattered to the floor.

"F—" Romano didn't finish. Spain surged forward, grabbing him by his shoulders, and slammed his back into the wall. Before Romano could throw a punch, Spain crushed his mouth over his.

Romano was taken aback. He was ready for those fangs to rip his mouth apart, but they didn't. Instead the kiss was very _tantalizing_. He groaned involuntarily and he felt his knees go weak. Spain wasn't the country of passion for nothing. Vampire or not, he was a hell of a kisser.

Spain combed a hand up through Romano's hair, and his fingers found his curl. He didn't even hesitate as he gave it a quick yank.

"AH!" Romano broke the kiss and arched his head back at the unexpected sensations humming through his body. He clung to Spain as he nearly lost his balance, and Spain took the opportunity to kiss his face, slowly but surely guiding his mouth to Romano's throat.

"_Sí_." Spain tugged on his earlobe gently with his teeth. "Just relax, Lovino…"

Romano knew he had to do _something_; otherwise he'd be vampire very shortly. But the fact that it was _Spain_ that was tempting him made it much harder to resist. And he generally had a pretty high tolerance for this moron's antics.

_I have to do something! I have to…_but his thought processes simply trailed off.

Spain finally moved to his throat. His lips brushed over the skin, but he suddenly hissed. He pulled away and shielded his mouth.

Clarity came to Romano briefly, and he looked at Spain in confusion. "Y-You won't do it?"

"Romano." Spain looked stern for the first time since he'd arrived. "You didn't tell me about the cross around your neck."

Romano's hand flew to his neck, and he nearly died with relief when he felt the cross through his shirt. "Pope John Paul II gave me this cross." _All right! I can escape now!_

"Take it off," Spain said.

Romano snorted. "The hell I will. Get out of my way, I'm out of here."

Spain stepped closer, despite the cross. "Take it off, _mi tomate_, or I'm going to rip it off."

"W-WHAT?" Romano clutched at the necklace. "If you do that, I'll fucking _kill you_! I just told you Pope John Paul gave this to me!"

"Then you'll take it off because it means so much to you," Spain said. He leaned a little closer. "I would rather not do something to hurt you."

"Then let me pass, you bastard!" Romano snapped.

"You don't want me to leave. And deep down, you want this to keep going. So…" Spain smiled very slightly. "Please make this easier on yourself."

Romano was angry and frustrated. Spain wasn't backing down, and he just wanted to punch the shit out of him. He was threatening to destroy the cross the previous Pope gave to him!

But…Romano ducked his head and cursed heavily. He reached up and carefully took off the necklace, slapping it onto the nearby table. "There! Come at me you fucking shithead!"

"Hmm." Spain cupped his chin and tilted his head back. Romano thought, while he was distracted, he would kick him in the groin and take off. But that familiar relaxing feeling overtook his mind. He didn't feel uneasy or fearful. Just…_relaxed_.

He shivered when that mouth kissed down the side of his neck again. His breath hitched when he realized what was happening, and pushed up against his arms. "_Spain_—"

"_No se asuste_." That simple statement was breathed heavily across his skin. "It's only _me_." His tongue shot up and licked his skin once, and then twice. Then his teeth sank in.

"_Ah_—!" Romano cursed violently, the pain giving him clarity. He tried to shove up on Spain's arms, but the other country pinned him to the wall. One hand slid up and cupped his nape, turning his head a little to the side.

Romano vaguely realized just _why_ Germany reacted to his own bite the way he did. It _hurt_, despite Spain's reassurance, and he felt weak. _Agreeing with that asshole…the world IS against me!_

Spain pulled away, but Romano barely noticed. He panted for breath, feeling light-headed, and sagged against him. His awareness was also dimming. When he felt himself be lifted up he just hung on, even though Spain was preying upon him, and let himself be carried.

Spain laid him out on a nearby couch and straddled his waist. He unbuttoned a couple of buttons at Romano's collar while the other country stared up at him in a haze. "Ugh…"

"A little more,_ mi amor_," Spain said, rubbing Romano's bottom lip with his thumb. "Just give me a little time."

Did he sound…_remorseful_? Romano was confused. But he didn't have the energy to even resist when Spain swept back down and bit him again.

It still stung, despite what Spain had promised, but the vampire country held onto him with a weird tenderness. The juxtaposition of that with Spain drinking his blood made Romano dizzy. His breathing grew labored and he closed his eyes. "Please…please stop it…" he couldn't form anymore words, but he felt ashamed to be begging like that.

To his surprise, Spain _did_ move away. The other country wiped the blood from his mouth, though he remained seated on Romano. "Hang on. I'll help you…"

Romano half-expected him to rip open his wrist, like what they did in some myths. Spain on the other hand slowly pulled his own shirt over his head, baring his chest. Romano winced slightly when he produced a switchblade from his pocket and cut a small line over his heart. He ran two fingers through the blood and pressed them against Romano's mouth. "Take as much as you need."

Romano thought he would throw up from tasting somebody else's blood, but the flavor was _intoxicating_. He sucked on the fingers greedily and groaned, feeling his energy return to him.

Spain smiled, and helped him to sit up and guide his mouth to the cut. "_Bueno_. I don't care what the others do. You're with me now, _mi tomate_, and I only want you…"

* * *

><p>America wailed in anguish and scrubbed both hands furiously through his hair. Books were piled all around him. "WHY do I have so many vampire books?"<p>

His cell phone went off. He checked the caller-I.D. and scoffed. "Not now, Canada! I'm busy!"

_"…Alfred."_ Canada's use of his human name made America stiffen. _"Alfred, I really need some help. Can you come to my house quickly?"_

Canada's voice sounded…_weird_. It was still so quiet, but it also sounded a bit guttural.

"I'll be there soon!" America said, feeling he wasn't getting anywhere with his books. "Just give me a couple of minutes to get some stakes!"

_"…Yeah. You do that."_ Canada abruptly disconnected the phone.

Happy to be doing something else, America ran to his closet and pulled out a bag of stakes he'd wanted to use for Halloween decorations. "I'm gonna go all _Buffy_ on everyone's asses!"

He hefted the bag over his shoulder, but also made sure his gun was in his pocket as he ran out the front door.

* * *

><p>Some minor notes on vampire myths. I'm sorry if I'm incorrect on some facts!<p>

- _Tengu_ is a famous Japanese demon with wings, red-faces, and very long noses. If you've ever played _Dead or Alive 2_, the final boss is a _tengu_. While not necessarily a vampire, _tengus _have been known to drink human blood.

- _Gaki_ is an undead vampire. They scream and wail constantly and drink blood. They can also morph into animals.

- _Kyuketsuki _is the most common name for Japanese vampires. Straight out of folklore, they're not necessarily undead and they seem to have a better grasp on their surroundings. In some cases, you can teach a _kyuketsuki _to live on honey rather than blood.

- The_ Stregoni Benefici_ is an Italian vampire myth about a vampire of this name who was incredibly noble. In this story vampires took part in hunting games against humans, but _Stregoni Benefici _always only took a minimal amount of blood from his victims, and preferred to feed upon animals. Because of his preferences he was considered a "vegetarian" by other vampires, but Italians revered him for his humility.

- Ireland was _staunchly_ neutral during World War 2. They went even so far as to paint warning signs on beaches telling British pilots that they weren't welcome. Because of her neutrality and indifference to what was going on in England, England made a deal with Russia in the United Nations and the latter repeatedly blocked Ireland's application into the United Nations. Ireland was _finally_ able to join the United Nations in 1955.


	4. The End

Sorry for the delay. Here's the final chapter! Thank you guys for the kind reviews and have a Happy Halloween!

Chapter 4: The End

* * *

><p><em>The numbers were narrowing down more and more. It seemed more beneficial to have the turned countries do his dirty work. The unturned countries seemed less inclined to attack allies than they would attack him. Switzerland shooting him twice was a big indicator of this.<em>

_He peered into the window that was Italy's house. Spain had a freshly turned Romano squirming underneath him as the Spaniard kissed his way down his abdomen. Somehow…he knew Spain couldn't be relied upon any further than this._

_But it didn't matter. The turned countries now outnumbered the unturned ones. It was only a matter of time before everyone was a vampire._

* * *

><p><em>October 31, 2011<em>

Germany rubbed a hand over his face as he looked at the book in his lap. "We can rule out an _alp_—those are male vampires that prey upon women only. These vampires don't discriminate based on gender." _And they'll take blood from any section of the body, UNLIKE an **alp**_, he added quietly.

"Hmm…" he flipped a couple of pages. "Not a _bluatsauger_…definitely not a _dockele_—"

He hissed sharply as pain shot up his arm. He nursed the bandage on his left arm. "_Scheiße_!"

"Doitsu!" Italy hurried over to his side and held his hurt arm. "Are you okay?"

"It just stings now." Germany shook his head. "It's probably not a good idea to be around me, Italy. I really might turn, even with a bite. Romano called some time ago, didn't he? Does he need help?"

"How should I know?" Italy huffed. "He hung up on me right when I answered! And his phone keeps going to voicemail!"

Germany stiffened. Did something happen to Romano? Was he attacked while he was home alone?

_…Hardly. This is EXACTLY the sort of thing Romano would do. He's angry with Italy for choosing to help me instead of him!_

Germany shrugged. "He should be fine. But let's check my bite and see if it's becoming infected."

Italy carefully peeled back the gauze to reveal the puncture wounds. His skin was bruised around the teeth marks, but it was scabbing. It didn't look like it was infected. "Okay. It looks like I'm still good for the time being."

"Yay!" Italy cheered, putting it back.

"Your injury _does_ look clean," Hungary said, holding her frying pan in her lap. "But don't worry. We'll get this solved before anything else happens."

"_Ja_." Germany looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

Hungary smiled. "I've survived worse, Germany."

"Let me see…" Germany flipped another page in the book. He read the page and made a face. "I…_don't_ think these vampires are _doppelsaugers_."

"South Korea might be," Hungary laughed.

"What's a _doppelsauger_?" Italy asked obliviously.

Germany flushed and looked away. "UH—"

"Maybe they're _lidérc_," Hungary said thoughtfully. "When we fled the World Conference building, several of the countries were getting _frisky_ with each other."

"But Aniki bit me," Germany said. "I don't think he would get…_frisky_ with me." Germany shuddered slightly.

"But Roderich was—" Hungary paused and shook her head. "Never mind."

"What about Mr. Austria?" Italy asked.

"But you make a point," Hungary said. "Denmark turned Faroe and Greenland and those are his siblings."

Germany's front door suddenly slammed open, smacking into the wall. "GUYS!"

Germany, Italy, and Hungary quickly jumped up as America rushed into the house. The hyperactive country had something slung over his shoulder. "Dude, I caught one!" he cheered.

"Caught what?" Germany asked.

"A vampire!" America kneeled over to set down the burden on his shoulder. "I caught one! Now we can find out where this came from!"

"That's excellent!" Hungary cheered. "Then we'll be able to find…" she trailed off as she looked at the unconscious vampire in question.

America tied the vampire's hand behind his back and then to a table leg. He looked up at them. "What?"

"America," Germany said. "Isn't that _Canada_?"

America wiped his hands on his pants as he stood. "Yeah. So?"

"Canada's a vampire?" Hungary asked. "When did _that_ happen?"

America shrugged. "Dunno. While I was researching at my house he suddenly called me. I went to his house and he tried to bite me. I whacked him on the head and he's been unconscious ever since."

"W-Wait a minute," Germany said. "He's was _just_ turned, right? Then how does he have all the answers?"

"There's only one way to find out!" America declared. He shook Canada by his shoulder. "Oi, Mattie! Wake up!"

"Maybe the vampires have all the answers when they turn?" Italy wondered out loud.

Hungary sighed. "Well, Canada's the only one we've been able to catch so far. If he can tell us what's going on, then we'll be able to set everything right again."

"Maaaaaattie!" America shook the unconscious Canada harder. "I know you're awake, so open your eyes!"

"Just…how did you knock him unconscious?" Germany asked warily.

"I whacked him over the head with the butt of my gun a few times. But he'll be okay; he's a vampire!" America shook Canada so hard that his head flopped around on his shoulders. "Come on, wake up!"

"Hopefully you didn't accidentally _kill him_ with that blow," Germany sighed.

"He's a_ vampire_!" America said, as if that explained everything.

Canada finally groaned in pain, and his eyes fluttered open. His bright blue eyes blazed red, and he hissed in shock when he took in his surroundings. "W-What—" he tugged on his hands, but they refused to move from the binds behind his back. "What _is_ this?"

"We're asking the questions now, Canada," America said sternly. "And you'd better answer them honestly."

"Uhhhhh…" Canada looked at the four countries standing over him warily. "Hi?"

"Where do the vampires come from, Canada?" Germany asked.

Canada blinked and shook his head. "I don't know."

"What's their weakness?" Hungary asked. "How do we turn everybody back to normal without hurting them?"

"I don't know."

"Mattie!" America snapped, punching the floor. "Don't make me _water-board_ you! Stop covering for the vampires and TELL US how to stop them!"

"I-I honest don't know," Canada said, scooting away from America as much as he could.

"Do you crave blood right now?" Germany asked, giving America a dirty look.

Canada seemed to think about it for a minute. "Y…Yes."

"Do you want to be like this forever?" America asked. "Don't you want some pancakes, or something?"

"Of course I want pancakes. I wouldn't…" Canada trailed off slowly. His face suddenly twisted up in pain. "No. I don't desire pancakes _at all_! Just thinking about them makes me physically ill!"

"So the vampirism destroys all desire for human food," German said. "But this is surprising. The vampires we encountered are evil, but it looks like Canada still has his personality."

"Maybe it was the whacks on the head America gave him?" Hungary wondered.

"How can we stop the vampires?" Italy asked. "What rule do we have to follow?"

"W-Why do you guys think I have all the answers?" Canada demanded.

Germany sighed heavily. "I guess these type of vampires _aren't_ bestowed with all knowledge when they change…"

"Where do you come from?" America demanded again, not even hearing what Germany said.

"I don't know!" Canada wailed in frustration. "I _just_ became a vampire! One minute I'm going home to figure out how to stop these guys, the next thing I know I wake up with a sore butt and I'm a vampire!"

Germany frowned. "What does a _sore butt_ have to do with being a vampire?"

Canada's pale face turned bright red. "Uh…um…" he ducked his head.

"Hmm." America tilted his head so he could see Canada's face. "Hey Mattie."

"W…What?"

"Does _Prussia's_ blood taste like beer and cereal too?"

Canada's head shot up. "H-How did you—" he shook his head. "I-I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"A-Aniki?" Germany sputtered. "_Aniki_ turned Canada?"

"…Now I'm faintly horrified," Hungary said.

"Hey."

Everyone jumped and turned. Prussia was hissing from the doorway, crouched as if ready to pounce. "That's not _nice_ of you to tie Mattie up, West!"

"_Fattyú!_" Hungary shouted, lunging at Prussia.

Germany looked astonished as Hungary proceeded to kick Prussia's ass. "D-Did…did Aniki molest _Canada_?"

America shrugged. "I don't think it's molesting if the recipient wants it. Right, Canada?"

"Right," Canada responded before he flushed again. "I-I-I-I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Let's ask _him_ where the vampires come from!" Hungary huffed, dragging Prussia's bruised and bleeding body into the center of the room.

Being careful, Germany knelt beside his brother. "Aniki, am I going to turn from this bite alone? Or do I need to drink vampire blood for a full-conversion?"

"I dun know," Prussia groaned. His face was a bloody, black and purple mess. His cheeks had swollen to the size of cantaloupes and he couldn't talk properly.

"Where do the vampires come from?" Germany demanded.

"I dun know! I'm dot the first, West!"

"W-Who made you, Prussia?" Italy asked hopefully. "Which country changed you?"

"I don't think that'll be helpful," America said.

"I dun know!" Prussia whined. "I opened dat front door and I dee a corpse!"

Germany started slightly, and looked at Hungary. "…A _corpse_?"

"_Ja_! He was dressed weird and attacked de! I fought him but he beat de!"

"Wait a minute," Hungary said slowly, looking at everyone. "When Austria and I fled to Switzerland's house, there was corpse wandering around on his property. I-I mean, it's only countries that have turned, right? But this…_thing_ wasn't a country and it was most certainly a vampire!"

"H-Has anyone seen this thing since then?" Germany asked.

"I could ask Nii-san," Italy said. He dialed on his cell phone and made a face. "He's _still_ ignoring me!"

"…Can you guys let me go now?" Canada asked quietly.

Everyone's cell phones suddenly buzzed, including Prussia's and Canada's. "It must be another mass-text," America said, checking his phone.

**Sealand (Mobile)**

_"Everyone, get to Romania immediately! We need to meet up with real vampires in order to stop these vampires!"_

Hungary made a face as she read the text. "_Romania_? I'm not going near those accursed siblings!"

"They might be able to he—" Germany began.

"They AREN'T vampires!" Hungary said hotly.

"But won't the vampires go to Romania now?" Italy asked fearfully.

"It's worth a shot!" America said, standing up. "And we have a _major_ break about this corpse who's also a vampire! You see, I _can_ figure out anything!"

"…You didn't do anything," Germany said.

Prussia wiggled across the floor towards his brother. "Can I dave a little blood, West? Just a little—"

Hungary smashed her frying pan on top of his head, knocking him unconscious. "Then…let's get there quickly before the other vampires show up!"

* * *

><p>Netherlands <em>hated<em> that he was given this task. But it was just how things went, he supposed.

He knocked sharply on the library door. "Spain!" he called out sharply. He received no answer, so he knocked harder. "_Spain_! Did you get the mass-text? Everyone's going to Romania's house!"

He still didn't receive an answer, but he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Quickly growing irritated, Netherlands pounded harder. "Spain, I know you can hear me! We have to get going NOW!"

Netherlands still didn't receive an answer. Cursing under his breath, he shoved open the door. "Spa—WAUGH!"

Spain was currently…_engaged_ with Romano on the library's couch. Netherlands didn't dare to wait and see if they saw him and slammed the door shut. "_STRONT_!" he scrubbed both hands over his face and seethed in disgust. "I thinking I'm going _blind_!"

"What's the matter?" Belgium wandered over to him.

Netherlands shook his head and stormed passed her. "_You_ go and get them!"

"Hmm?" Belgium watched her brother storm down the hall. She slowly cracked the library door opened and peeked inside. After a moment she giggled and closed it. "If Hungary were here, she'd take pictures…"

* * *

><p><em>He read Denmark's phone again. So the remaining unturned countries were fleeing to Romania to try and figure out how to stop all of them.<em>

_He closed the cell phone and sighed irritably. As amusing as it was to send out vampiric countries to turn the others, it was starting to become bothersome. He was willing to put up with Spain focusing only on turning Romano just to seduce him._

_But…he kept finding **other** vampires doing the same thing. The three-way he caught France having with South Korea and Portugal had been **disturbing** to say the least._

_A loud bout of yelling came from the bedroom upstairs. DENMARK certainly hadn't quit, either._

_He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no way about it. If the other countries were more intent on having sex with each other than finishing up with turning other countries, then he would have no choice but to handle the rest of them himself._

* * *

><p>Transylvania only looked mildly surprised by the massive group of countries standing on his porch. "…Hello," he said slowly.<p>

"Can we come in?" Hungary asked sharply. Without waiting for an answer she brushed past Transylvania and stormed into the house. "This is _seriously_ getting out of control!"

"Hi guys!" Sealand called out, waving to the other countries as they came in. He sat in the living room with Moldova and Wallachia, along with Åland, Turkey, Georgia, Azerbaijan, England, Wales, Scotland, and a host of other countries who remained unchanged.

America walked into the room and yelped, pulling out his gun. "W-W-What's _Greece_ doing in here?"

"He's harmless," Japan said. "He's not taken anyone's blood."

Greece shrugged as he snuggled a kitten to his chest. "I…just don't feel like it."

Wallachia smirked and slowly stood up. "Elisabetha. It's been a long time since you've been an _uninvited_ guest in my house!"

"Can it!" Hungary snapped, glaring at her. "We might be the last of the countries that haven't turned vampire!"

"So _that's_ what's been going on?" Moldova said thoughtfully. "I knew something weird was up, but I thought it was because of Halloween!"

"Oh shit, it IS Halloween!" America wailed. "I won't be able to go Trick-or-Treating!"

"Never mind Trick-or-Treating!" England snapped. "We have to figure out how to stop the vampires before all of us are turned!"

Transylvania looked around the room. "…So all of you came to _us_, then?"

"You guys are bona-fide vampires, right?" Sealand asked, standing up. "Would you be able to tell us how to stop these new vampires?"

"But I thought none of you believed in such nonsense," Wallachia said snidely.

"We have no other option, aru!" China pleaded. "Can you _please_ help us?"

"Excuse me." Germany held his arm out to Wallachia. "I was bit by one of the vampires. Am I going to turn?"

"What does the bite look like?" Transylvania asked, coming over to Germany.

"More importantly, _when_ were you bitten?" Wallachia asked, carefully removing the gauze.

"Yesterday," Germany said.

The siblings examined his bite very carefully. "It's not infected," Wallachia said. "Generally a severe infection would imply a change with a bite."

Germany sighed in relief. "That's good to know…"

"But we have to know what kind of vampire did this to you," Transylvania said. "Because infection or not, you might still be at risk of changing."

"Oh, no!" Italy cried out, pressing his hands to his cheeks.

"We don't know what kind of vampire did this," Hungary said harshly. "That's why we all came here in the first place!"

Wallachia grinned evilly at Hungary. "You are acknowledging my vampirism once and for all, Elisabetha? How very kind of you!"

"I'm not acknowledging _anything_!" Hungary shot back. "But I want this insanity to end once and for all!"

"What are the vampires like?" Transylvania asked.

"Their personalities get warped and they become evil," England said. "Well…except Russia. He turned _good_."

"Their eyes turn red, and their pupils slit like a cat's," Sealand added. "And they're repelled by Christian symbols, like crosses."

"They can go out into sunlight," Japan said. "But they can't enter a home uninvited. We don't know how to kill them."

"Who was the first vampire turned?" Moldova asked, standing up. "Which country was it? Once we know who it was, then we can narrow the field down to that country's rules."

"It was either Denmark or Norway," Iceland said. "We haven't gotten a concise answer from Norway's troll about it…"

"It's a _draugr_," Transylvania said bluntly.

Iceland blinked. "B-But I just said we don't know—"

"If it originated in Scandinavia, then the vampire is a _draugr_. That legend exists in every Scandinavian country."

**_"Det var Norge,"_** the green troll reported, materializing into the room.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Iceland demanded.

"But _Bocchan_ said _draugrs _are reanimated corpses, like a zombie," Turkey said. "These are vampires, not zombies."

"_Draugrs_ are brought back to life via magic," Wallachia said. "Generally they would be zombies, but they can be conditioned to only take in certain foods. It depends on what the original vampire had contact with. If it was blood, then it would crave only blood and be vampire."

"That means," Transylvania said, looking at Germany. "You're still at risk from turning."

"W-What?" Italy cried out, rushing to Germany's side.

"What we're dealing with is a zombie-vampire," Transylvania said. "Which means a bite would suffice to cause a conversion."

"That would explain why I still changed after Cyprus bit me," Greece said thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you just SAY SO?" Turkey demanded.

Greece shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"So it IS zombies!" America cheered.

"WHY do you sound happy?" England demanded.

"So the vampires are zombies as well," Japan said. "Then how do we stop them?"

"This is all the work of magic," Moldova said. "Destroying the root of the spell will negate the spell and make everything normal again."

"…Meaning?" Hong Kong asked.

"You kill the original vampire," Wallachia said. "The one who started this whole mess. Once you kill the original vampire, all the other vampires will turn back to normal."

"How the hell do we know what the original vampire is?" America asked.

"Wait," Germany said, trying to ignore Italy, who was crying against his chest. "Aniki said he was turned by a corpse and not a country."

"_Igen_!" Hungary cried out, pointing. "At Switzerland's house we saw a corpse! Its skin was gray and he wore withered, dated clothing!"

"_That_ must be the original vampire," Wallachia said. "Norway may have summoned him accidentally and was the vampire's first victim. So, you guys just need to find the _draugr_ and stake it, and that'll set everything right."

"A-A stake to the heart will really stop it?" Germany asked.

"Shooting it didn't do anything," Hungary said.

"Staking it will stop it," Transylvania agreed. "It's just a matter of finding this _draugr_. He seems to have left all of the dirty work up to the countries he's turned."

"So he might be in hiding," England sighed. "We just have to lure him out!"

Germany nursed his arm as he looked at the other countries. "I'll be the bait."

"Doitsu!" Italy cried out, tugging on his arm. "Don't do it!"

Germany shrugged stiffly. "I'm going to turn regardless, right? I've already been bitten, so he'll probably be drawn to me. I'll put myself up as bait and then we can trap him."

"Doitsu…" Italy sniffled mournfully.

"Hey." Germany patted him on the head and forced a smile. "I'm going to be okay. We just have to kill this vampire quickly, and then I won't turn at all!"

"O-kay!" America cheered, clapping his hands together. "Germany will be the bait, and once the zombie-vampire comes out I'll unleashed a nuke—"

"You're _NOT _dropping a warhead in my borders!" Transylvania snapped dangerously.

America's shoulders drooped in disappointment. "Okay…"

"You have a bag full of stakes, right?" England asked, digging through America's bag. "We can use one or all of these!"

"I sent out a mass-text to come here," Sealand said. "So maybe the vampires will all come here? Including the _draugr_?"

"Oh great," Moldova groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

"But it's not like the vampires can do anything to _us_," Wallachia reminded him playfully.

"Let's just _end_ this insanity!" Hungary fumed. "Before all of us get turned!"

* * *

><p>"Woooow!" America gushed, clutching his hands to his chest as they looked up at the white castle before them. "This is the real-life <em>Castlevania<em>!"

"…_Nu_," Transylvania said coldly. "This is Bran's castle. But most people know it as Dracula's Castle."

"It looks much cozier than I thought it would look," Japan said.

"So Germany's going to sit _here_," America said, indicating a patch of grass. "And call a few cell phones to see if any of the vampires are with the original one."

"And if he's able to get the original vampire here," England said. "Then we can—Turkey, WHAT are you doing?"

Turkey was standing over a sleeping Greece, stake poised and ready to strike. He looked at the other countries innocently. "_Ne_?"

"_Oji-san_, we have to stake the original vampire, not the vampire countries!" Iceland insisted.

Turkey scoffed, but moved away from Greece. "All right…"

"I'm going to try calling Norway first, since he was the first turned," Germany said. Using Iceland's message book he dialed the number.

It immediately went to voicemail. _"It's Norway. Leave a message and I'll call you back…if I care…"_

Germany hung up and dialed again. "_Denmark_, next…"

"He was second, right?" Sealand asked.

"Shh!" England scolded him.

The phone rang for three times before it picked up. _"**Hallo?**"_

"_Ja,_ Denmark?" Germany asked, but his brow knitted in confusion. This didn't sound like Denmark at all! He shrugged his shoulders in confusion at the other countries to indicate he didn't recognize this voice.

_"**…Ja. Jeg er Danmark,**" _the stranger said. _"**Hvem er dette?**"_

Germany pressed speakerphone on his phone. "H-Hello? Denmark?" he asked. "I-It sounds like you're speaking _Norwegian_!"

_"**Jeg er Danmark,**"_ the stranger repeated himself.

"Norwegian," Iceland hissed into Germany's ear.

"**_Hva var det?_**"

"It's Germany!" Germany sputtered. "You're fluent in German, _ja_? I have a problem and I need help!"

_"**…Hva er galt?**"_ the stranger made no attempts to speak anything but Norwegian.

Iceland quickly wrote a note to Germany. _'He's asking what's wrong.'_

"Aniki has gone crazy," Germany said. "He bit me right on the arm and I'm all alone and I need help!"

_"**Du ble bitt?**"_ the stranger sounded excited now.

"_Ja_!" Germany said eagerly to Iceland's translation. "And I'm all alone! Can you…_rescue _me?" his pride took a blow speaking so pleadingly.

_"**Hvor er du?**"_

"Dracula's Castle in Transylvania," Germany said.

There was silence on the other end for a long moment before the stranger said, _"**…Jeg skal være der i tjue minutter.**" _Then the line disconnected.

Germany looked at his phone. "Eh?"

"Twenty minutes," Iceland said, shaking his head. "He's coming in twenty minutes!"

"Bloody hell, but we haven't set up any traps!" England exclaimed.

"…Maybe you should've done that before calling him?" Wallachia offered.

"Okay, okay, okay," America said. "Why don't we do this? We're surrounded by trees! So why don't we all hide up in the trees with stakes and tackle him when he arrives?"

"That's a good idea," Japan said. "Ah, do _all_ of us hide in the trees or just some of us?"

"Uhh…" England floundered for a moment. "China, America, Turkey, Iceland, and the Romanian siblings will hide in the trees. Hungary, take the rest of them into Dracula's Castle! You'll be our second line of defense!"

"Got it!" Hungary cheered, waving her frying pan.

"But _I_ want to fight the vampire!" Sealand whined.

"Just do as I say! Go and protect Åland, or something!"

"_Jag saknar Mamma_," Åland asked mournfully.

"…want to fight too," Sealand grumbled, but he grabbed a stake for himself.

Italy gave Germany a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We'll stop this vampire, Germany! Then you won't have to worry about changing!"

Germany forced a smile. "_Danke_."

The remaining countries took off running for Dracula's Castle, while Sealand dragged his feet. The Romanian siblings looked a bit uncomfortable handling the stakes, but they armed themselves. "Let's get into position," Transylvania. "When the _draugr_ shows up, we'll all jump on it and stake the hell out of it!"

"All right!" America cheered, waving two stakes. "We get to kill a vampire!"

"Hurry up and get up into a tree, git!" England barked.

Germany slowly sat on the grass, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Around him, the other countries quickly climbed trees and hid themselves from view. Hopefully the vampire would suspect nothing.

_Please let there not be a vampire-army coming at us!_ he pleaded.

They waited in silence, the rustling of the trees being the only sound they heard. Twenty minutes later, they all heard footsteps breaking through the grass. Germany slowly stood up. He wasn't armed because he was the bait, so he wouldn't need to rely on his physical strength to subdue the vampire if he had to.

"He's coming, aru," China breathed. His hand tightened around the stake.

Germany unclenched his hands as a stranger came into view. His skin was gray and it looked translucent. He was shambling like a zombie, but he didn't look rotted. His _clothes_ were rotted, though. The only bit of color in this person was his eyes, which blazed bright red.

From the trees, Iceland sucked in a sharp breath. He grabbed Turkey by his arm. "_Oji-san_."

"What's wrong?" Turkey asked.

"That vampire is a _Viking_."

Turkey blinked. "…What?"

Iceland glanced at him. "I can tell by his clothes. Since the vampirism started in Norway, then this guy must definitely be the original vampire."

"Hmmm." Turkey turned his head towards the other countries. "Guys!" he hissed. "That vampire's a Viking!"

"Shh!" England snapped.

"A Viking-_draugr_," Transylvania said. "If this is the case, he's going to be hard to kill."

"Holy shit, I get to fight a VIKING!" America cheered quietly. "Can you guys summon a vampire or zombie-Spartan next time, too?"

"SHH!" everyone hissed.

The Viking-_draugr_ came to a slow-stop in front of Germany. **_"Hei, Tyskland. Vis meg din bite."_**

Germany carefully took a step back. "Denmark's not with you?"

The Viking-_draugr_ narrowed his eyes. **_"Du har allerede visste at jeg ikke var Danmark. Nå viser meg bite."_**

Germany felt the hidden compulsion in his words, and his fingers reached for his gauze. He yanked his hand down. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice a little shaky. "Why have you turned the others into vampires?"

The Viking-_draugr_ slowly shrugged. **_"Jeg ble vekket og jeg smakte blod. Nå har jeg bare lyst på blod. Da jeg tok Norge blod innså jeg at jeg kunne forandre verden bare ved å endre land. Det er alt, egentlig."_**

"What the hell is he saying?" Turkey whispered to Iceland.

"He tasted blood when he was revived and that's why he's a vampire," Iceland hissed back. "He's changing countries because he believes he can change the entire world faster that way."

"Hmm." Turkey turned back to the scene. "I can imagine it's pretty _crazy_ in the turned countries right now."

**_Kom til meg."_** The Viking-_draugr_ gestured to Germany.**_ "Når jeg slår deg, Tyskland, deretter hele Tyskland vil være vampyr."_**

Germany felt his legs twitch and he nearly moved forward. He quickly shook his head. "You must stop this! What you're doing could destroy the world!"

**_"Hva bryr jeg hva som skjer med verden?" _**the Viking-_draugr_ asked bluntly. **_"Jeg er allerede død."_**

"He doesn't care what happens to the world," Iceland hissed. "Because he's already dead!"

"That BASTARD!" America shouted.

The Viking-_draugr_ quickly looked up. **_"Eh?"_**

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"America!" England hissed.

Too late. America launched out of the trees, stake raised high. "Eat wood, you BLOODSUCKER!"

The Viking-_draugr_ calmly side-stepped, leaving America to land roughly on the ground. Then he pounced on America.

"HEY!" Germany shouted, jumping on the Viking-_draugr_.

England cursed profusely as the rest of them jumped out of the trees to save America and Germany. Except Wallachia, who was laughing. "Now it's more interesting!"

The Viking-_draugr _proved to be as strong as Transylvania expected. The countries dog-piled on the _draugr_, each of them trying to stake him without getting bit. China managed to drive a stake through the Viking-_draugr's_ shoulder, but the _draugr_ kept throwing them all off. He was specifically targeting Germany, because of his previous bite. Snapping his teeth, he tried to latch onto the blonde-haired country.

**_"Bil med bror! Gi meg blod!"_**

America slammed his stake into the small of the Viking-_draugr_'s back "GOT YOU!"

"America, aim for his HEART!" England snapped as the Viking-_draugr_ screamed in pain.

"Oops!" America laughed, wiping at his brow. "Wow, this is the greatest Halloween ever!"

"HOW?" Turkey demanded.

**_"Blod…"_** The Viking-_draugr _cradled his grave injuries as China poised over him to stake him. He suddenly lifted his head, his eyes blazing in anger. **_"JEG FǺR BLOD!"_**

He suddenly took off, knocking down Iceland and England, and jumped high into the air.

Towards Dracula's Castle.

"SHIT!" England shouted. "Everyone else is inside!"

"The final vampire battle will be _inside_ Dracula's Castle on **HALLOWEEN**?" America gushed. He began giggling uncontrollably. "This is TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"…Your priorities seem a bit askew," Moldova pointed out.

"Hey."

The other countries turned. A vampire Netherlands was advancing on them, Belgium and Luxembourg close behind as well as some other countries. "We're here to stop you," he hissed.

Wallachia craned her neck. "Huh. I was expecting _more_ of you."

Netherlands shrugged. "Most of the vampires are at France's house taking part in an orgy—"

"**_SHÉNME_**?" China screamed, clutching his hands to his face. "Even TAIWAN, ARU?"

"Brother…" Taiwan slowly slithered up to China from his left. "I'm _hungry_, Brother…"

China saw her and nearly fell over in relief. "Aiya…that scared me for a min—WAH!" Taiwan abruptly tackled him.

"Well, the trap fell through," Transylvania observed blandly as the vampire advanced upon them.

"_Yuánliàng wǒ_!" China hissed, kicking Taiwan away. "Forget these guys! Let's get to the castle and stop the main one, aru!"

"YEAH!" America cheered.

* * *

><p>Tourists were quietly milling around Dracula's Castle, taking in the artwork and the architecture.<p>

Sealand tapped his foot impatiently. "Are they done yet?"

"I haven't heard anything," Hungary said, still holding her frying pan. "But I haven't seen any other vampires, either."

"This is getting boring," Wales complained.

There was a sudden uproar of screaming. Tourists suddenly began running all over the place. The countries stood up and Hungary rushed to the front of the group. "He's here!" she shouted.

The Viking-_draugr_ abruptly stormed into the room. It was wounded, but it was also angry. **_"GI MEG BLOD!"_**

Åland screamed and immediately began crying, grabbing for Sealand. Italy yelped and waved a white flag. "N-No! Don't change me!"

"_That's_ the vampire?" Sealand exclaimed.

"Well…it _does _look like a corpse," Scotland said.

Hungary threw herself at the Viking-_draugr_, but it swatted her away like a fly. As she slammed into a nearby wall, he grabbed her by her throat.

"_K-Kami-sama_!" Japan sputtered. "What should we do?"

"This looks…bad," Greece said slowly.

"No _shit_!" Georgia snapped.

"HOLD IT!"

Before the Viking-_draugr_ could bite Hungary, the other countries ran into the room. They were immediately followed by the other vampire-countries.

The reaction in the tourists varied between screaming and running, and transfixed horror as the turned and unturned countries fought each other furiously.

"Don't wreck the paintings!" Transylvania had time to shout, as America and the Netherlands slammed into the wall beside a painting.

"…This looks like a barroom brawl," Greece said, observing the chaos from a corner.

"Help us, you idiot!" Netherlands snapped at him.

"_Åh, min Gud_!" Åland wailed, hanging onto Sealand's sleeve. "_Vad ska vi göra? Jag vill Mamma_!"

"Åland, let me go! I'm trying to think of something!" Sealand floundered for a moment before his face lit up. "I got it!"

"Bloody—!" England had Belgium in a headlock. "This is getting us nowhere! We have to stop that cadaver!"

"_Evet_!" Turkey shouted. Then he promptly kicked Greece in the face.

"…Why did you do that?" Japan asked slowly.

"It's _necessary_!" Turkey insisted, and then rushed off to pull Luxembourg off Azerbaijan.

"_Scheiße_!" Germany cried out. He clutched at his arm and slammed back into the wall. "Ugh…I feel _sick_!"

"Doitsu!" Italy rushed to his side. "Please hang in there!"

"Italy, I'm probably _changing_!" Germany tried to shove him away. "Get away before I turn, or I might attack you!"

"I'm not leaving your side!" Italy said firmly, hanging onto his uninjured arm. "I'll stay with you even if it means _I _get turned too!"

"Well, _someone _changed their tune," Hong Kong observed.

Germany looked a little more flattered though. "Italy…"

**_"Du vil ALLE snu!"_** the Viking-_draugr_ shouted. He punched England in the face and roughly shoved him away. **_"Ingen av dere stå en sjanse mot vampyrer! Du setter pris på dem for mye! Jeg vil triumfere fordi ingen av dere er sterke—"_**

The Viking-_draugr_ suddenly stiffened. He let out a lurching noise and jerked his body back.

Everyone gaped as blood burst out of his chest and sprayed all over the floor. He convulsed violently as something protruded through his chest, where his heart was, from his back. After a couple of seconds he stilled, and fell forward and face-down upon the floor.

Standing behind the _draugr_, panting heavily, was Sealand. He then cheered and punched the air. "I AM THE FEARLESS VAMPIRE KILLER!"

"S-Sealand!" America sputtered, standing up. "You did it! How?"

Sealand shrugged triumphantly. "He was distracted, so I snuck up behind him!"

Netherlands's eyes suddenly cleared; the red fading back to green, before he collapsed onto the floor. All around them, the other vampire-countries collapsed as well.

"It looks like they're coming back," England breathed slowly.

"Hopefully it's the same for everyone else," Japan said.

* * *

><p>Canada openly his eyes slowly and blinked with delirium. "Wha…" he looked down at himself. "Why am I tied up?"<p>

A heavily bruised Prussia sat up beside him, looking down at the floor. "Why are five of my teeth on the floor?"

* * *

><p>Norway looked at a naked Denmark sprawled beside him in bed, fast asleep. He looked down at himself and saw that he was also naked. And his body was incredibly <em>sore<em>. He pressed a hand to his face and groaned. "W-What the hell did I _drink_ last night?"

His cell phone rang and he snatched it up. "_Ja_?" he snapped irritably.

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, NORWAY!" _someone shouted on the other line. _"WE'LL **NEVER** LET YOU IN THE EUROPEAN UNION NOW!"_

The person hung up the phone and Norway stared at it in confusion. "…_Hva_?"

* * *

><p>"…Su-san?"<p>

"Hmm?" Sweden lifted his head and looked at Finland. "What is it?"

"Ah…" Finland laughed nervously. "I can't remember anything until this moment. Can you?"

Sweden thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "…It looks like we were having sex."

"_K-Kyllä_, it appears that way…" Finland looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?"

Sweden looked as well. "…This looks like Denmark's house."

* * *

><p>France helped himself to some wine, chuckling as he eyed the numerous countries naked and unconscious in his bed. "It looks like many fantasies came true for me!" he drank some wine and sighed sadly. "<em>Mon dieu<em>…I cannot remember a thing!"

* * *

><p>Austria looked down at himself in confusion. "…Why am I <em>naked<em>? And alone?" he looked up at the sign above him and hissed sharply. "And why am I in Fucking?"

* * *

><p>"A-Ah…" Lithuania sat up. He saw Poland curled up at his left side. <em>Naked<em>. "F-Feliks?" he took in his surroundings in confusion. "Wha—AH!"

Estonia and Latvia were on his right side, also naked. He was lying in a large bed, and various other countries, like South Korea, were in said bed. All of them naked. "W-W-W-W-What—" he pressed a hand to his forehead in confusion. "_What IS this_?"

"The aftermath of a _fun_ night, it would appear!" a clothed France cheered from the other side of the room, raising a wine glass to Lithuania.

Lithuania only gaped back at him in horror.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san!" Liechtenstein cheered, waving her cell phone. "Sealand just texted me! They stopped the vampires!"<p>

Switzerland looked up briefly from his newspaper. "That's nice." He went back to reading it.

* * *

><p>Russia laughed as he rubbed at his head. "I feel quite strange!"<p>

"I feel _sick_," Armenia complained, hugging his stomach.

"_Bozhe miy̆…_" Ukraine slowly sat up, ruffling her own hair. "What on Earth happened? I can't remember anything!"

Russia shrugged. "I have a lingering feeling of happiness. I must have caused a lot of suffering, _da_!"

"Big Brother." Russia stiffened violently as Belarus pressed up against him. "I taste _your_ blood in my mouth."

"Y-You can tell blood flavors apart then?" Armenia asked, his voice full of disgust.

Russia's face twisted up in pain. "How can I be happy if you drank my blood?"

"We _shared_ with each other." Belarus pressed closer. "We need to share _more_."

Russia suddenly more miserable than he ever felt.

* * *

><p>Greenland gagged softly. "My mouth tastes like a bag of pennies…"<p>

Faroe sat up on the floor. "W-Where are we? The last thing I remember is walking in on Denmark and Norway…"

Greenland shrugged. "This looks like Norway's house."

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>C-CHE CAZZO<em>**?"

Spain blinked as he saw Romano beneath him. They were lying on a couch. He quickly noticed that both of them were naked. And they seemed to be…

"W-What is this?" Romano hollered. He shoved up on Spain's shoulders. "Get off me, you fucking pervert!"

Spain laughed lightly. "It looks like we're quite _engaged_, _mi tomate_!"

Romano shook his head furiously and glared up at him. "I can't remember ANYTHING before this exact moment! Did you give me a _roofie_, or something?"

Spain slowly looked up as he thought about it. "Ah…Lovino, I remember nothing as well. I was making dinner at home, and…" he took in his surroundings. "Ah, now I'm at _your_ house!"

Romano blinked. "Wait, what? You don't remember anything, either?" he pressed a hand to his head. "I remember reading or something—and Veneziano pissed me off! But nothing else!"

Spain laughed again. "It doesn't appear we were drugged, because we are quite _excited_ at the moment!"

"SHUT UP!" Romano hit him on the head. "Just hurry up and—" he was caught off by a sudden movement Spain made, and he sucked in a sharp breath. "W-Wait…"

"Romano…" Spain nuzzled his neck with his nose and mouth. "No matter the circumstances, we seem to have placed ourselves in a most _uncomfortable _position. So before we try to figure things out, why don't we take care of _this _first?"

Romano let out a torrent of swear words, but he knew Spain was right. His brain felt foggy, and not just because of this sudden amnesia. "Just hurry up and get it over with!"

Spain laughed again, but it sounded husky and sensual. "I would think you would know me better than _that_, Lovino…"

* * *

><p>"<em>YOU'RE THE BEST! AROUND! NUTHIN'S GONNA EVER KEEP YOU DOWN! YOU'RE THE BEST! AROUND!<em>"

Sealand danced around the room with Åland, singing at the tops of his lungs. England was kneeling beside Netherlands, poking him in the head. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"This place is AWESOME!" America hollered, raiding the nearest gift shop.

"My bite is gone," Germany said, looking at his now smooth arm.

"Yay!" Italy cheered, hugging him tightly.

"—_Igen_, we stopped them!" Hungary said into her cell phone. She was talking to Austria. "Ah—wait, what are you doing in Fucking?"

"_Anoo_, what are we going to do about _him_?" Japan asked, motioning to the dead Viking-_draugr_ on the floor.

"We'll take care of it," Transylvania said. Moldova and him knelt on either side of the corpse and prepared to lift it. "We have to burn him to ashes so he'll never arise again."

"Good idea, aru," China said. Hong Kong and him were checking on Taiwan.

"Thanks for all the help," Iceland said slowly. "My brother might have caused this, but I'm glad it's over with."

"It's no problem," Wallachia said, winking. The Romanian siblings then departed, carting off the Viking-_draugr_ with them.

"We persevered again, _Bocchan_!" Turkey shouted, hugging Iceland from behind.

**_"Lillebror_****,"** the green troll teased, materializing into the room. **_"Hvordan føles det å bli omfavnet av elskeren din igjen?"_**

Iceland flushed with embarrassment and anger. "Thanks for NOT helping us in that fight! Go check on Norway! You owe him after not saving him from this _thing_!"

**_"Ja, ja."_** Then the troll was gone.

"Ughhh…" Netherlands was finally waking up. He groaned as he slowly sat up. His green eyes remained as he looked around the room. "_Wat_?"

"Are you okay?" England asked. "Are you still a vampire?"

Netherlands's brow furrowed. "What kind of idiotic joke is _that_?" he looked around himself once more. "Where am I?"

"Dracula's Castle," Hong Kong said.

"And _why_ am I here?"

Japan blinked. "Don't you remember anything?"

Netherlands almost spoke. Then he looked confused. "…_Niet_."

"Mmm…" Belgium sat up and nudged Luxembourg. "Wake up. We…" she looked up at everyone. "Wait a minute, what's going on?"

"Ah…" Taiwan was holding her head as she woke up. "I feel so _dizzy_…"

"…Why am I bleeding?" Greece asked, nursing his bruised nose.

"Do none of you guys remember _anything _that happened?" America demanded. "You guys all got turned into vampires!"

"And _I _saved the day!" Sealand cheered.

"That's ridiculous," Netherlands said harshly. "How can _countries_ be turned into vampires?"

"I don't want to think about it," Taiwan complained. "I just want to go home…"

"Roderich doesn't remember anything, either," Hungary said, hanging up the phone.

"There's a possibility that _none _of the turned countries remember being vampires," Germany said.

"Then…" England gestured with both hands. "Then let's leave it alone."

"What?" America asked.

"W-WHAT?" Sealand cried out.

"If they can't remember, then there's no use dwelling on it. I'm sure most of them were turned under terrible circumstances." England quickly nodded his head. "This was all some Halloween prank, okay? It didn't happen."

"NO!" Sealand shouted, punching the wall. "You are _not_ doing this again! I'm not about to let my world-saving be passed over a SECOND TIME! It _did_ happen! We all saw it!"

"I agree with England, aru," China said, looking at Taiwan. "I'd rather believe this was just a joke than reality."

"…You guys are acting weird," Belgium said quietly.

Sealand gaped as the other countries agreed with England. "No! NO! This isn't happening! I went through that hell! I'm not denying it like you poofs!"

"Look at the time!" America shouted, checking his watch. "It's about time to go Trick-or-Treating! I have to get going!"

"Wait a minute!" Sealand cried out.

"I have to check on Aniki," Germany said, letting Italy help him stand up.

"I'll go with you," Italy said, smiling. "Then we can check on Nii-san!"

"It DID HAPPEN!" Sealand shouted. "Everybody turned into vampires! And I SAVED THE WORLD! **AGAIN**!"

"Let me take you home, Greece-san," Japan said, helping the other country stand. "I'll help you patch up your wound."

Greece smiled at him. "And I'll return the favor. Several times."

Japan flushed from his words and slowly let him go.

"Hey! HEY!" Sealand screamed. "Where is everyone going? This isn't over yet!"

"I'll take you both home," England said to Sealand and Åland, ignoring Sealand's words. "Sweden and Finland must be worried."

"This is _bullshit_!" Sealand hollered in frustration again as the other countries departed. "I saved the world AGAIN and you all are pretending it didn't happen AGAIN! You can all go to buggery for all I care!"

"_Tack för att rädda världen, Bror Sealand_!" Åland cheered.

"For the last time Åland, I DON'T SPEAK SWEDISH!"

* * *

><p>Here are some more minor notes about the vampire myths here:<p>

- An _alp_ is a creature similar to an incubus. It's a male vampire who targets women for the most part, but will attack men and children if it has no other choice. The way an _alp_ takes blood is interesting too, as they will suck it from their victim's _nipples_. o.O

- A _bluatsauger _is a vampire gross in appearance, with a hairy body, big eyes, and no skeleton. The way a _bluatsauger_ will turn another into a vampire is unique; the victim must eat the dirt from the _bluatsauger's_ tomb and then they will turn.

- A _dockele _is a cat-vampire that lives in the Alps.

- A _doppelsauger_ is another vampire who drains its victim's blood by drinking and eating their _breasts_. This vampire story was intended to be a "warning story" for mothers to not nurse their children after they were weaned, or else they would turn.

- _Lidérc_ is Hungarian vampires that are actually more similar to incubi. They are known to literally "love" their victims to death.

- Sealand is singing _You're the Best_ by Joe Eposito at the end. This song is most famous for being used in the finale of the original _Karate Kid_ movie.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
